Brothers of another world
by Val951
Summary: What would happen if istead of dying Itachi went to antoher world, and what would happen when Sasuke was killed by Madara instead of dying also went to the same world as Itachi, but as a familiar of a sertain pink headed girl?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfic i have started to write so i hope everyone who is reading it to enjoy it.**

Prologue

Darkness. Loneliness. An endless falling into nothingness. That's what he felt again after ending the technique that brought him back to life for a short while. After Itachi and Sasuke stoped Kabuto, and in the process canceling the reanimation jutsu that brought many fallen shinobi back to life to aid in the destruction of the world and end the Allied Shinobi Forces against their will, Itachi started to glow and his reanimated body started fading away little by little.

-There is still time. – Itachi said whit great effort. He started walking slowly towards Sasuke while speaking to him. – I can feel myself slowly losing consciousness now. I must tell you everything, before we say goodbye and part for good. There is no need to lie anymore.

While watching his older brother slowly making his way towards him, Sasuke froze in one place watching his brother whit sadness in his eyes, not being able to move or say anything.

-The night I left you – Itachi continued – I did everything Danzo and Tobi told you I did.

By hearing that Sasuke's eyes widened and he gasped loudly.

-I will show you the entire truth. – Itachi said and used the power of his Sharingan to show Sasuke parts of his memories from seven years ago, more importantly the ones regarding the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

-These are his memories. – Sasuke thought to himself while watching.

He saw his brother standing behind another person who wore the Uchiha family chrest on his back. They were talking about the Uchiha's plan to overthrow the hidden leaf village and what impact it would cause and that it must be stopped. He also saw the other Uchiha taking out his eye and giving it to Itachi telling him that it would be safe and out of Danzo's hands.

After that he jumped to another memory where Itachi was talking to four elderly people. One of them being the third Hokage and his two advisors, and among them being Danzo, the chief of the hidden leaf village's black ops unit. They spoke how to handle the upcoming Uchiha coup, with most if not all of the outcomes ending with the annihilation of the clan. Although the third Hokage not wanting things to end badly, he asked Itachi to try and buy as much time as he can so that the Hokage can come up with a peacefull solution.

Then another memory was shown. Danzo giving Itachi an ultimatum of either join his clan in the coup against the hidden leaf village and be killed, or join the side of the village, killing every Uchiha clan member with the condition that only his little brother will be allowed to live.

Then Sasuske saw Itachi in a forest talking to a man whit a mask which had a hole for only one of the man's eyes. He recognized him as Tobi. They were discussing how Tobi being an Uchiha himself, would help Itachi with the stopping of the coup of the Uchiha resulting in the clan's destruction. From what Sasuke saw and herd Tobi was indifferent to what is going to happen to the clan, do to bearing hate for it and the village alike, but agreed to help Itachi in his deed on the condition that he will not harm the village or Sasuke.

And then came the memory that Sasuke remembered all too well, more specifically the night that everyone he knew died. The only difference being that this time he saw it trough his older brothers eyes.

-Now I regret not telling you everything before it had come to this. – Itachi spoke during the illusion.

Sasuke saw Itachi in their house, in their parents room. His mother and father siting, their backs towards Itachi, and Itachi with his sword drawn out.

-I see. – his father spoke in a calm manner, knowing what was about to happen – So you have aligned with the other side.

-Father. Mother. – Itachi's words got stuck in his throat for a moment – I just…

-We already know Itachi. – his mother interrupted him with the same calmness in her voice as his father.

-Itachi just promise me this. – his father spoke again – That you will take care of Sasuke.

Hearing this Itachi froze, tears falling down on his cheeks as he started to tremble.

-I will. – he said trying not to let the trembling and the sadness to overtake his voice anymore that it already had.

As he held his sword in both of his hands he started to tremble even more before his father spoke again.

-Do not fear it. This is the path you have chosen. Compare to yours, our pain will be over in an instant. – he heard his eldest son's silent cry before saying his last words to him – Our philosophies may differ, but I am still proud of you. You are truly a kind child.

\- We will always love you Itachi. – his mother said her final words as well.

After that a trembling, sadden beyond words and full with tears in his eyes, Itachi's blade went above his head and with a silent scream that no one could hear he cut them down.

After that Sasuke saw himself enter the room, and he knew what happened henceforward.

-There is nothing more to say. – Itachi spoke again releasing the illusion – I have told you the whole truth. I won't have to ever again. – still walking towards his younger brother with great effort trying to stay conscious and not to leave anything unsaid – I have always lied to you and asked for your forgiveness while keeping you at a distance, because I wanted to keep you out of this. But now I think that you could have changed father, mother, and the rest of the Uchiha as well. If I had only come to you from the start, looked straight into your eyes and told you the truth, then I wouldn't have to stand before you as a failure telling you all of this. But I want to impart at least this much truth to you.

Finally after all the walking that seemed like an eternity, he reached Sasuke who stared back at him, whit no words that he could say. He reached out to him and gently grabbed and pulled his head towards his connecting his forehead with his younger brother's and looked him in the eyes with a gentle and calm smile on his face.

-You don't ever have to forgive me. – he spoke to his younger brother – And whatever you do from here on out know this. – Itachi started to fade away while saying his last words – No matter what I will love you always. – whit that the older brother's body disappeared into the into thin air.

With his final goodbye to his brother Itachi returned to the endless void that was death. Thinking to himself that he did his part and that he will never see his brother again. Or so he tought. For what he did not know that fate had other plans for him and his younger brother.

After a brief sigh Itachi looked at the nothingness and tought to himself "I'ts over". But after that he saw something. A bright little dot that started growing biger and biger.

-What is that? – Itachi asked when he realized that not only that little dot was growing in size, but it looked like he was speeding towards it unwillingly. With a slight grow of trying to resist the pull towards that light, Itachi finally realized that it is out of his hands. He closed his eyes and let the bright light engulf him, when everything went completely white.

Chapter 1

It was early morning. The sun's light had just shed light on the horizon when a young lady had just opened her eyes for the new day. As she sat on her bed she heard knocking on her door before it opened.

-Princess Henrietta, may we come in? - a maid said showing her head trough the slightly opened door.

-Yes, please do. - the princess of Tristania answered while getting up and out of her bed.

After that the maid entered her room and started making her bed, replacing the old sheets with new ones while the princess went to the balcony doors and opened them, allowing the morning fresh air to fill the room and her lungs. After the maid finished with the bed she opened the princess's wardrobe and got out a clean dress so that the princess can wear it after her morning bath, the maid followed her next. After pouring hot water into the bathtub, Henrietta slowly got into it and sat down while sighing with great relaxation. After twenty minutes of bathing she finally got out and was immediately started to get dried out by the maid. After that she got dressed and sat down in front her mirror allowing the maid to brush her violet hair. While siting on the chair she started to hum to herself because of a little tune that got stuck in her head. She stopped humming to herself when the maid was done with her hair and stood up.

\- That was a wonderful tune princess. – the maid said.

\- Thank you. It popped in my head just now. – Henrietta replied – Shall we go to the dining room?

After saying that Henrietta left the room with the maid following her close behind. While walking trough the halls she got multiple humble bows from the staff in the castle. Maids, butlers and guards alike. Upon reaching and entering the dining room she was greeted by the main butler of the castle.

\- Good morning princess. – the butler said with a slight but most humble bow. – I hope that you have slept well.

\- I have. Thank you for asking Rodrick. – she replied with a kind smile.

\- Wonderful! – the old butler said joy in his voice – Now if you please follow me your highness we are ready with cooking the breakfast and are ready to serve.

\- What do we have for breakfast Rodrick? – she asked while siting on the table.

\- We have baked bread and bacon, strawberry yogurt, blueberry jam, honey covered cake and mint tea.

After Rodrick described the breakfast it was served. Each one of the served meals was served in a masterly crafted porcelain decorated with small rubies. On the side the utensils were maid of pure silver. As she started eating Henrietta started thinking about her studies today. She had political studies with her tutor after the breakfast was over, then after it was turn for history. Time went fast during her studies and when she was done she made her way to the gardens for an afternoon tea with her mother the queen. While making her way to the garden she was met by a young blond woman in her early twenties. She was carrying a sword on her waste along with a pistol and also was wearing armor.

\- Your highness. – she greeted Henrietta with a bow.

\- Hello Agnes. – the princess said joyfully after seeing the captain of the firearm squadron. - Have you come to accompany me to the gardens?

\- Yes princess.

\- Good. Shall we go?

With that said they made their way to the garden where the queen was waiting.

\- Hello mother. – Henrietta greeted.

\- Hello Henrietta. – the queen said with a motherly smile.

The princess sat next to her mother and one of the servants poured her cup with fruit tea.

\- How was your day mother? – the princess asked.

\- It was peaceful. There were no complaints from the people today, so I managed to relax with a reading a good book. And how were your studies.

\- Fine. History is always interesting, - she paused for a moment – but my political studies are not so much and are difficult to understand. Still I am learning a great deal of things.

\- Yes, I remember when I used to study them. Politics were my least favorite subject, but I learned, and now I practice them.

\- It is not easy, is it mother?

\- No it is not. Being a monarch is easy enough, but the responsibilities that come whit it is a whole different thing. – the queen said with a slothful voice while taking a sip of her tea – The complaints of the people, taking care of the troubles in the land and the hard choices that have to be made in particular.

\- It really is not easy for you. But how do you know which choices you have to take and which not.

\- That is the hard part. You never know what influence certain choices might have. But enough of that. We are here to relax and enjoy the peace and quiet right?

\- Yes mother. – Henrietta said while leaving the cup on the wooden table and dismissing the servant and Agnes so that she and her mother could talk just the two of them – Why don't we…

Before she could finish her sentence a blinding white light erupted out of nowhere. Covering their eyes the princess and the queen screamed out of the pain that they felt in their eyes. In a moment's notice, the blinding light was gone and in the garden came in running Agnes with sword in hand along with other of the castle guards.

\- Your majesties are you all right! – Agnes asked with a worried tone.

\- Yes Agnes we are. – the queen answered.

\- What was that light? – Henrietta asked. Before anyone could answer with "I don't know" a grow was heard coming from one of the bushes.

\- We are about to find out. – Agnes said grunting her teeth and waiting whoever was in the bush to show them self.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Coming back into conscious Itachi groaned and sat on the ground that he found himself on.

\- What in the world was that light? – he asked himself – And were am I. – he looked around and saw that he was in some kind of forest – Is this the afterlife? – wondering if he was dead or not, to make sure he bit his index finger hard enough so that it can start bleeding. After seeing that and feeling the pain he realized that this was not the afterlife nor an illusion – How is this possible?

He stood up and was about to start walking to see where in the elemental nations exactly he was. Before he took the first step he heard a female voice speak in a language he never heard before.

\- _Who ever is in that bush, show your self this instant!_

Thinking that it was some locals he headed in the direction that the voice came from, only to find that in fact the voice came from a heavily armed young blond woman with a sword in her hand, no older than him, and behind her standing five just as heavily armed men with their weapons at the ready, and what he could make out past that, a woman and a girl who grasped at each other. What he made out those two were of nobility and he ended up showing up at the wrong place.

- _Who in the hell are you? –_ the blonde asked with a very demanding tone. Still Itachi could not understand her. Not wanting to start a death match seeing as he just came back to life he tought that right now it would be best to try and reason with them.

\- I mean you no harm. – he spoke with the hope that they will catch from the calm and none threatening tone with which he spoke that they will get what he is trying to say.

- _I don't understand what he is saying._ – the noble girl said.

\- _You scum, speak normally and don't play dumb! I am loosing my patience with you_! – the blond growled this time while puling a weapon with her free hand that Itachi had never seen before. She pointed the strange weapon at him, and Itachi realized that the peaceful options to resolve this were getting little by the second.

- _Lower down your weapons!_ – the noble woman said while standing – _He might not mean us harm for all we know._

\- _Your highness I am not willing to take any chances._

Seeing that the blond girl got distracted for a second Itachi activated his sharingan in order to try to quickly learn a few words from the blond in order to explain that he was not an enemy. Catching with her peripheral vision that Itachi's eyes change by some unexplainable to her means, she quickly turned against him and fired her weapon. A deafening bang was heard, and Itachi saw something coming from the hole in that strange weapon. It seamed like a small metal ball that was heading towards his head. He was able to dodge it, and realize that that metal ball was heading towards him with a ridiculously fast speed, which he would not have been able to dodge if he was not using his sharingan to see it coming.

\- _In the name of your queen I said all of you drop your weapons!_ – the noble woman barked, and all of the soldiers including the blond with a baffled expression on their faces turned towards from were the voice came. Not taking anymore chances Itachi seized the opportunity and made his move. Before anyone could even gasp, Itachi kicked the blonds strange weapon from her hand, than proceeded to punch her in the gut and finally twist her hand that held the sword making her drop it. Right at the moment that she let go of her sword Itachi grabbed it in his free hand and kicked one of her legs, forcing her to kneel, and finally placing her own blade at her throat. Everyone that saw what happened in those three seconds watched with eyes wide opened, not believing what had just happened.

\- _You bastard!_ – the blond, now turned hostage said trough her teeth.

\- _Agnes no!_ – the noble girl cired.

\- _Enough!_ – Itachi said in their own language. He was able to learn a few words from the blond, when she turned to him before attacking him with the strange weapon. Still he did not catch enough information with his sharingan so that he could form full sentences. – _I… no… enemy!_ – Itachi said again with just the few words that he learned.

\- _Who are you?_ – the noble woman asked in a surprisingly calm voice considering the situation.

- _Your majesty…_ \- one of the soldiers spoke but was silenced momentarily with a single raise of her hand.

\- _Again, what is your name?_ – she asked again.

\- _Itachi Uchiha._

- _Why are you here Itachi Uchiha?_

\- _Don't understand._ – Itachi replied to which the queen nod with understanding.

\- _Please let Agnes go!_ – Itachi turned his face towards the noble girl.

\- _Henrietta be quiet!_ – the woman said.

\- _Please let her go!_ – not turning away from her Itachi saw that she had tears in her eyes, but a very strong expression. He thought that it would get him nowhere with holding hostage, so he nodded in agreement to the girls plea and let her go and in the meantime deactivating his sharingan.

\- _Thank you._ – the girl said now with a smile on her face.

\- _You son of a…_

\- _That is enough Agnes! Stand down!_ – the woman ordered.

\- _Yes your majesty._ – the blonde complied.

\- _Who are you?_ – Itachi spoke again.

\- _We shall speak inside Itachi Uchiha._ \- the noble woman said – _Now please follow._ – she said with an inviting but demanding filled with authority voice. Itachi understood her and followed, but with all that happened the Uchiha placed his guard up and was on high alert for unexpected surprises.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While walking trough the castle Itachi was impressed with the structure and it's large halls and corridors. The silence that surrounded him was filled with tension of the staff members and the rest of the guards in the castle who were looking at him. But that was to be expected as he was letting out such pressure so that everyone else would know that he means business and is not someone to be taken lightly. But what made an impression on him was that the noble woman also felt his pressure but did not show it at all despite being affected. The other thing that caught his eye was that the noble girl was turning towards him from time to time giving him a curious look, despite turning quickly around with a bit of a little tremble when he caught her eye. While they were walking Agnes noticed that, and as she was one of the four soldiers that were guarding him on all four of his sides, with her being on his right, she got closer to him so that only Itachi can hear what she had to say.

\- _If you harm the princess in any way, I won't stop hunting you until you are dead. Do you understand?_ – she told him. Itachi did not understanding what she said, but by the tone in her voice understood that he was being threatened, so he gave her a look that said "If you are so confident come and try to fulfil your threat if you can".

After the long walk they reached two big white doors. When they stopped the noble woman opened the doors and revealed e bedroom inside. After that she turned to Itachi.

- _This is were you will stay for the night. –_ she gestured at him, and then at the room – _First thing in the morning we shall speak. And do not try to escape. After today's incident I do not know what to make of you. Whether you may be an ally or a foe it makes no difference, there will be placed guards at your doors, so stay put or be put down. –_ with that said she left Itachi in the room and as said, some of the guards that were escorting him stood in front the closed doors.

\- That was quite eventful for someone that has just been resurrected. – he said to himself while staring at the closed doors.

He started to walk around the room and to analyze it for possible exits should he need a to make quick retreat. While walking in the room he stood in front of the balcony doors and trough them. He saw the castle walls a from what he could make out of it there were a lot of sentries on the wall guarding. Then he looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw. There were two moons in the sky, a large blue one and a smaller red one.

\- What in the world is this? – he said silently to himself with frustration.

Henrietta could not fall asleep do to what happened. What started as started as a peaceful and relaxed day almost ended with bloodshed with the appearance of that man called Itachi Uchiha. - There is something odd about him. – she began thinking out loud – First there was that blinding light, then him showing up and speaking in some strange language. And he took Agnes down in a manner of seconds like it was completely nothing. And those strange red eyes – she pictured them in her head – He was able to speak some words in our language just after his eyes changed shape.

As she was thinking more and more she became more restless as well. She could not wait until tomorrow to learn more about this strange man. She got out of her bed and lit a candle and went to the fireplace. Reaching out she grabbed one of the two candlesticks on the wall and pulled it. After a second a klick was heard and the fireplace started sliding sideways silently revealing a secret corridor. With the candle in hand she started walking trough the hidden corridor, hoping that she would not to get lost while making her way to were Itachi's room was.

After a brief walk she heard voices and froze in one place so that she would not be noticed by the guards that were patrolling the corridors on the other side of the wall. The walls of the castle were thick, but one could still be heard if they were making too much noise, like for instance screaming, as she was about to when she saw a rat passing right next to her.

\- Man that was some day. – she heard the guards more clearly now.

\- Yeah. Did you manage to see the intruder. – the second guard asked.

\- No. But the guys say he is a real peace of work.

\- How so?

\- He was able to take down Agnes and take her as a hostage.

\- Agnes? The captain of the firearms squadron?

\- Do you know any other Agnes in this castle?

\- No. You are right. But maybe she is not as tough as she appears.

\- Yeah, just make sure nobody else herd you, because if she finds out what you said, she'll rip your balls off.

\- Yeah you are right. – the guard said with a little hint of fear in his voice – Lets just continue the patrol and forget I said anything.

When Henrietta heard the guards voices starting to sound more like mumbling, she continued her way towards Itachi's room with the hope of no more stopping, because if someone by accident tought that it would be a good Idea to check on her in her room to see if she was okay, and saw that she was not in her room, that would cause trouble. After a short while she stood before a wall and started to slide her free hand on it and on the side walls to look for a switch.

\- Come on. Where is it? - she said silently, until her hand touched a brick on the left wall that was slightly off – This is it! – saying confidently she pushed the brick and the wall in front of her started to slide sideways like the one in her room – Please let this be the right room. – she said to herself, otherwise if it was not she did not know if she had enough time to explore more and after that get back to her room.

Itachi was sitting on the bed in his room he had one hand on his lap and the other rubbing his chin trying to figure out were in the world or which world more specifically was he right now. He was not in any of the elemental nations. That much he figured out thanks to two reasons that shed light on him. Now he had to think of a way fix this whole mess and get back home. While he was concentrating he heard a sound. A very quiet one, like stones sliding. He quickly pulled out a kunai out of his sleeve and standing at the ready, not knowing what to expect. He started concentrating on the noise and followed it coming from the fireplace. When he turned in it's direction he saw that it was in fact some kind of hidden door that was already half opened. After the secret door was finally fully opened he activated his sharingan and waited to see who or what would come out of there. He was surprised when the violet head of the noble girl showed from the door. He deactivated his sharingan and put away the kunai.

\- What are you doing here? – he asked the girl with enough loudness so that the guards would not notice that something was going on in the room.

She looked at him while blowing off the candle.

\- _I am sorry I cannot understand you._ – she replied in her native language – _And sorry for the intrusion, I was just curious to know more about you._

\- _Don't understand._ – Itachi replied to her.

Seeing as she was here to get more information about him, and Itachi wanting to know more about the world he was in right now, there was the problem that they could not understand each other. Or at least for the moment. Itachi waved at her to come closer, and she did but cautiously.

As she walked towards Itachi, Henrietta did not know what to expect from the man in front of her. She stopped at what she tought was a safe enough distance from which the both of them can talk, or at least communicate some how, as a verbal conversation would be quite difficult to establish. Seeing him now more thoroughly she could actually see his face more clearly now, not being under as much stress as she was when she saw him the first time. She saw that he was quite handsome and blushed a little bit. But then she saw his clothes, or more specifically the strange black coat like clothing that had red clouds on it. She noticed that he took two steps towards her then stopped.

\- Calm. – he said at which Henrietta wondered what should she be calm about – Look eye. – he continued.

She understood and did what he told her and looked him straight in the eyes. After that she noticed that his eyes started to change and become red and take that strange form again. Fear started crawling to her body as she did not know what to expect. The last time she saw him with those eyes he put a blade at Agnes's throat with ease, and that in her mind was no small feat to do. They stared at each other's eyes for some time when his eyes were back to normal again. With that he started to step back until he reached his bed and sat on it, and at that moment Henrietta sighed with such a relief, that she tought that she was going to fall on the ground out of the pressure that she had put herself under.

\- I was not going to hurt you if that is what you are thinking. – suddenly he spoke in her own tongue like it was nothing.

\- I can understand you. – she said with amazement that a few minutes ago he could barely say a couple of words, and now he was speaking her language like it was his second nature.

\- Good. That would make things much more easier from here on out. – he replied – Now then, may I know who I am talking to? – he asked her calmly.

\- I am Henrietta de Tristain, princess of Tristain and heir to the throne. – she answered.

\- And the other woman? The one that put me I this "prison".

\- She is my mother. Queen Marianne de Tristain.

\- I see.

After that a short silence followed until Henrietta spoke again.

\- May I ask you something?

\- Yes.

\- How were you able to learn our language so fast? It would take anyone else years what you accomplished in a matter of moments.

Itachi stood in silence form a moment like he was thinking whether he should tell her or not.

\- It has something to do with does strange eyes of yours, doesn't it?

\- You are correct. – he spoke in calm manner. – My eyes, the sharingan, is a powerful weapon, but it also is an efficient tool for gathering information.

\- How were you able to obtain such eyes? – she asked again with a much more curious look than before.

\- Those eyes are the bloodline ability of my clan. Only members of the Uchiha clan are able to awaken its power.

\- So are you a noble? – he looked her a bit unsure of what she implied with that question.

\- Why do you ask?

\- Well, because common people are not capable of such feats, or magic in general.

\- Magic? – Itachi raised one of his eyebrows.

\- Well are you a noble?

\- Yes. From where I come from the Uchiha clan is one of the four noble houses. And the strongest. – he said with a hint of pride.

\- So where is that place from which you come from?

\- In due time princess Henrietta. I shall explain everything tomorrow. – he told her with the same calm and calculating voice as he was speaking the whole time during their conversation – Now I believe it best that we both get some rest. The sun may rise soon.

In hearing that the princess gasped as she forgot that it would take time to return to her room using the secret passage. She gave him a courteous bow as one would expect from a princess at headed towards the fireplace, but before she went trough it she turned to Itachi.

\- Before I go, I don't mind you calling me by my name without using my title, but you should address me as princess or your highness when you are in the presence of the others in the castle, and tomorrow when you speak with my mother address her with your majesty, otherwise everyone will think that you are arrogant and extremely rude. – sinking in what she told him, Itachi gave her a nod that he will put that small information to good use – Good night Itachi Uchiha. – the princess said with a smile and hastily made her way to her room.

While he saw the secret door close Itachi began thinking on what he heard. "Magic? Some of the feudal lords and common people were referring to ninjutsu as magic. And why are only highborn able to use magic in this world? Either they are suppressing the common people's knowledge that they too are capable of using it, or its just as Henrietta said. Anyway, guess I am passing as a highborn here." With that final tought Itachi lay down on his bed and tried to get some sleep, so that he could be well rested for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Morning came by quickly the next day, and Itachi was starting to wake up with the first light that shone in his room. As he sat up on the bed, he felt really well rested. He tought the reason was that the bed was in times more comfortable than the ones he slept on while he was still in the Akatsuki. But his toughts were cut short when he heard knocking on the doors. Without even replying "enter" or "don't" an elderly looking man entered the room pushing a cart with food on it. With him also entered the two guards that guarded his room through the night.

\- Good morning sir! – the man greeted – I hope I am not disturbing you?

\- No, it's alright.

\- Well this is a surprise. – the old man said while leaving the cart in order to go to the balcony doors to open them.

\- What is? – Itachi asked.

\- When her majesty the queen asked me to bring you breakfast, she told me that I might find it difficult conversing with you, do to you not knowing our tongue but only a few words of it. And here you are easily speaking in full sentences.

\- I am a fast learner. – Itachi replied with a hint of annoyance.

\- A remarkably fast learner. – the man said.

\- I did not hear your name. – Itachi said wanting to change the subject.

\- I am Rodrick sir, - he bowed slightly – I am the this castle's main butler, and to the royal family in general.

\- I am Itachi Uchiha.

\- Nice to meet you.

After the introductions, the room was bestowed with short silence.

\- Now then sir, as I said earlier I have brought you breakfast. I do hope you enjoy it. – Rodrick continued while pushing the cart to the bed and removing the top of the plates to reveal poached eggs and a caramel cake along with green tea.

Itachi looked at the carefully prepared dishes than looked at Rodrick with suspicion.

\- Oh come now sir. – Rodrick said a little insulted – We are not barbarians who feed poison to our guests.

\- Don't you mean prisoners.

\- No sir I don't. If you were a prisoner you would not be finding yourself in such a nice room.

\- Would you please stop calling me sir! – Itachi said irritated – Call me by my name.

\- As you wish Itachi.

With that final word said, silence again ruled the room. While eating Itachi tought to himself if he ever met a man as chatty as this butler. Honestly even Kisame was not as chatty as him even when he was in a good mood. Still he found it nice to speak with someone that was not a target or an enemy. After he finished his breakfast Itachi stood up and went to the opened balcony for some fresh. Not knowing what he might do, the two guards tensed up and put their hands on the swords ready to draw them should the need occur. Itachi noticed this and also that Rodrick was also aware of the guards tensing up, so to ease the atmosphere Rodrick stepped towards Itachi and began speaking invitingly.

\- If you are ready Itachi please follow me. I shall take you to where you will speak with her majesty.

\- Okay then. – Itachi responded will returning to the bed to grab and put on his Akatsuki coat – Lead the way.

After some time walking Rodrik took Itachi to what looked a like an office, with a lot of masterly crafted wooden bookshelves, bureau and chairs and some paintings on the walls. Even the Hokage's office did not look so nice. On the wall behind bureau he noticed that was placed a map, showing neighboring countries.

\- Please make yourself comfortable on one of the chairs. – Rodrick spoke – The queen and the princess will be here shortly.

With that said Rodrick exited the room along with the guards leaving Itachi alone. He sat down on one of the chairs and began to play out the upcoming conversation with the queen in his head. He tought of multiple questions and answers, what information to share and what to keep to himself for the time being. Around ten minutes passed while he was thinking, when he heard that the doors behind him were opening. He turned around and saw the queen entering along with Henrietta, Agnes and two more guards. While making her way to the bureau the queen spoke.

\- I hope we haven't kept waiting you too long Itachi Uchiha?

\- Not at all. I was admiring the fine craft that was placed in this room.

\- So what Rodrick said is true. – the queen said while sitting behind the bureau with Henrietta sitting beside her on her left and Agnes standing at her right with her hand on her sword – You are able to speak our language now. Tell me, how did that come to pass?

At hearing that he saw that Henrietta's face made a worried look at him.

\- I had help from the guards outside my doors. – Itachi replied calmly and with confidence.

\- The guards? How so?

\- While I was in the room during the night, I made a bit of sound to grab their attention.

\- You lie. – the queen replied to this argument with disbelief – I would have know about that.

\- I do not lie. I used my sharingan to place them in an illusion the moment they opened the doors.

\- Your… sharingan? – the queen asked. – You mean those strange eyes of yours?

\- That is correct. The sharingan is a powerful weapon in times of battle, but it is also very useful for gathering information.

The queen stood in silence thinking for few moments.

\- Go on. – she invited him to continue.

\- To put one in an illusion with the sharingan, all that is needed is eye contact for it to work. After that I can see the exposed person's memories, create new ones and also erase, and also show other people information. And that is only with the regular sharingan.

\- Regular? – the queen raise a brow.

\- The next level is called the Mangekyou Sharingan. To put it simply it amplifies the power of the sharingan by a lot, along with gaining access to some additional abilities.

\- In other words, you placed the guards under an illusion, learned what you needed and erased their memories of what had happened.

Itachi nodded in response. Seeing that the queen and everyone else in the room believed what he said, he saw that Henrietta's face from a worried expression acquired a more relaxed and relieved form.

\- If you had this power all along why did you not escape? – Agnes asked still irritated from what happened the previous day.

\- It was not in my interest. – Itachi answered simply.

\- Than why are you here? – the queen asked clutching her fingers.

\- It was never my intension to be here in the first place. I do not even know where here is. – everyone in the room looked him with a puzzled face – You see – he continued knowing that this would be one of the crucial moments – I am not of this world. In the world that I've come from I am dead.

\- Excuse me! – the queen said surprised and caught unprepared from what she heard.

\- What do you mean by you are dead and from another world. – finally Henrietta joined the conversation.

\- It is exactly as I've said.

\- This is ridiculous. – the queen said with a bit of anger in her voice – I tought that I was talking to a sensible person given the way you carried yourself the other day, but it turned out I was wasting my time talking to a mad man.

\- The if you'll allow me I shall show you the truth if you do not believe what you hear.

\- I shall not waste any more…

Before the queen could finish, Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and looked the queen, Henrietta and Agnes straight in the eyes placing them under an illusion in order to show them that he was telling the truth. He did not show them everything tough, only what he needed to so that they could believe them. He let them see, the fame of his clan and why it was regarded as the strongest clan it the hidden leaf village, how he grew up and what he did as part of the ANBU black ops, but saving them certain events regarding his clan. Altough he did show them his death at Sasuke's hands so that he support what he said about being dead. After that he released the three women who gasped the moment they were out of the illusion with Agnes supporting herself on the bureau so that she would not fall to the ground.

\- You bastard! – one of the two guards said while the both of them draw their swords – What did you do to them?

\- Nothing harmful I can assure you.

\- I don't buy it! – the guard said and moved in to attack Itachi.

\- Stand down. – the Agnes said regaining her composer.

At moments notice the guard stopped and put his sword away along with the other guard.

\- Please. – Henrietta spoke – Will you forgive us for not believing you?

\- I don't blame you. – Itachi responded showing that he did not have ill toughts – I did not believe it either the other night when I saw two moons in the sky.

\- It must be sad, - Henrietta said - to die from your own brothers hand. – and this time Itachi was cаught of guard from what he heard.

\- Yes. It is. – he answered sadly, remembering what he did that night so that it would lead to the moment of his death.

\- Itachi – the queen spoke again to which Itachi turned to her – if what you have showed us is to be believed, than that means that you have a variety of very impressive skills. So I aske you – the queen paused for a moment – would you consider working for the crown?

\- That is a very bold proposal your majesty.

\- I am aware of that, but you must understand that a man of your skill is an extreme rarity, so I ask you to consider it.

\- And if I consider to deny your proposal?

\- Nothing would happen. I am not demanding, I am simply asking.

\- What would I get out of it.

\- Don't push your luck…

\- Agnes please stop piking fights with him. – the princess spoke against the blonde – Right now he has not done anything to provoke you, me or anyone else.

Seeing as how the princess raised her tone Agnes realized that she was the one pushing it a little to much.

\- For starters – the queen continued – seeing as how you are nobility from where you come from in the near future you will given land and a title. But for now you will be under mine and my daughter's direct command should you agree. There is no time limit to this offer.

\- I shall think on it.

\- Very well. We shall speak again on a latter date. You are free to go trough and outside of the castle. Everyone is dismissed.

With that said Itachi and everyone else left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few days had gone by after Itachi Uchiha talked with the queen and explained his situation how he came to be in their world. How he had died at the hands of his own brother. While thinking over and over at what Itachi showed them about his past, Henrietta knew that he was a warrior of some sort, even before she saw what she saw, with the whole situation that transpired with his arrival. She mostly wondered about the magic that his people used in his own world, without the use of a wand but by forming some sort of strange hand signs. The toughts about of all this new knowledge made her pay far less attention to her surroundings as she on several occasions bumped into the staff in the castle, and once almost hit a tree in the gardens while she was taking a walk, as she was today, after she was done with her dancing lessons.

\- Ah, your highness, - Rodrick greeted her with a smile – how were your dancing lessons.

\- They were well, but my dancing master said that I was very distracted. – she answered a bit moody.

\- I see. – Rodrick raised an eyebrow - I hope the staff is without damage while you made your way here. – the old butler said jokingly.

\- Rodrick! – Henrietta on her hand replied with a laugh.

\- Your highness I must ask. – he continued with the same joking tone – The head butler is responsible for the staff after all.

\- They are fine, nobody got hurt while I was making my way here. – the princess answered more cheerful than before.

After the brief laughter, the butler's face change into a bit more serious and concerned expression.

\- Your highness if I may say, ever since you and your mother talked with Itachi Uchiha, your recent change have not gone unnoticed by anyone in the castle. You have never been so distracted before, or ever for that matter. What is troubling you?

\- It's just what he showed us Rodrick. I am curious to know more about him and his world.

\- Well why don't you just ask him to explain a few more things, instead of giving yourself unnecessary troubles.

\- Because I have not seen him. – she told him frustrated – Ever since he told us about himself, he has not been seen in the castle except at night time. But the guards say that even then he is hard to see when he returns at night, if anyone even spots him. I it is almost like he is a ghost.

\- Well, he did say that he died in his own world. – Rodrick noted.

\- Rodrick even if he was a real ghost someone would have seen him, even if he was using some sort of magic to help him go through walls.

\- Well then princess what if I ask him to speak with you.

\- How?

\- You did say that some of the guards have caught glimpses of him returning to the castle at night time.

\- You are going to wait for him all night to return? – Henrietta asked with some hope that Rodrick might actually catch him when he, if he returns this night.

\- If I must, yes. – the butler answered with an assuring smile that he will do what he said.

The sun had come down, and another day of exploring outside the walls was over for Itachi. The day after his conversation with the queen, Itachi wasted little time in putting his Akatsuki coat and straw hat to get out and see this new world. It was interesting to him to see such a different culture. The inns that were sort of restaurant and a hotel at the same place, the different shops, especially the ones that sold these so called "magic stones", which the shopkeeper explained that the stones were used for different spells and enchantments. One thing tough that the Uchiha found pretty distasteful was how the nobles were treating the common folk. While walking on the street he saw a an old and fat noble forcing himself on a young girl and telling her to join him in his manor and be his "personal" maid. Not liking the scene and feeling sorry for the girl, Itachi cast an illusion over the fat noble to leave the girl and he himself not to get to involved, or else he would have attracted unwanted attention to himself. Another such case was some other noble breaking a peasant's fruit stand just because he did not agree to give fruits for free. The poor guy was beaten half to death before the city watch arrived, only to be bribed by the nobleman to turn a blind eye. "I can not play savior for anyone here that is in need of help with those noble pigs. Right now I will only get in trouble in the process" Itachi was thinking while he neared the castle wall. He began to walk up on it stealthly so that no one would notice him. One of his first lessons that practically wass beaten into his head since day one of his training as a shinobi. He did not want anyone, except the ones in the castle, to know that he had some connection to the crown, especially in the places he was going to get information on the underground world of the kingdom. And what he heard the places he was going was correct from what he saw from those "noble" people. They were all corrupt and arrogant scum who tought that they owned the world just because they were lucky enough to be born wealthy or somehow earn a title for themselves. He tought that that was enough information for now and that he should rest the entire next day. After he walked all the way up the wall Itachi made his way to were his balcony was and quickly got over the little stone fence so that he could enter his room. When he entered tough he heard an all too familiar voice.

\- Had an eventful day sir? – Rodrick said siting on a chair and closing a book.

\- What are you doing here Rodrick. – Itachi asked with a calm voice while taking of his coat and straw hat.

\- I was waiting for you sir. To ask a favor of you if you don't mind.

\- I am all years.

\- You see sir, the princess has been very distracted since the day you talked with her and the queen. She told me that she wanted to know more about you but not being able to speak to you do to your adventuring. So I ask you if you would please ease her curiosity, tomorrow before you go out of the castle again.

\- Okay. Tough tomorrow I was planning to rest from my explorations outside the castle. – Itachi said to the butler siting down on the edge of his bed - And I told you before to call me by my name.

\- Sorry sir but that is for my personal pleasure. – Rodrick said with joking smile, while he got of the chair and headed towards the door.

\- Tell me something Rodrick. – the butler stopped right in front of the door – You care too much for Henrietta, don't you?

Before turning towards him to answer his question, Itachi noticed a small barely visible gentle smile on the old butler's face.

\- Yes sir I do. As if she was my own child. From the day that she was born for the past seventeen years, I watched her grow to this moment.

With that said Rodrick left the room.

The next day came by quickly and Itachi was searching for the castle for Henrietta to speak with her. While searching for her one of the maids told him that the princess was in the library so he headed there without delay. Upon entering he saw that Henrietta was with Agnes, and the two of them were concentrated on to a board with some sort of black and white figures on it. While walking slowly towards them, Agnes noticed him but did not bother speak to him as the princess moved one of the figures on the board.

\- Check. – the princess said after that while smiling at Agnes. Noticing that she was looking at something on the said she turned and saw Itachi. – Itachi, I am glad to see you.

\- Likewise princess. What are you doing? – Itachi asked while looking at board. It reminded him of shogi board.

\- We are playing chess so shut up, I am trying to think. – to Itachi's surprise Agnes was the one who answered, and quite calmly at that.

\- I am not familiar with this game. – Itachi said with interest.

\- It is a really interesting game that involves logic and a lot of thinking. And right now Agnes is one turn away from loosing.

Realizing that what the princess said was true, Agnes pushed one of the larger figures. She crossed her hands and leaned back on the chair before speaking to Itachi.

\- So why are you here? – asking calmly.

Itachi was surprised from her change in attitude towards him. Going from "I'll cut your head of" to a simple "What do you want".

\- The princess wanted to see me. – he replied nonchalantly.

\- Yes. I wanted to ask you more about your world. – Henrietta said.

\- What exactly did you want to know?

\- Well, about your noble family, about what did you did and how does the magic in your world work.

\- Well for the first two it's no problem – Itachi said – but for the "magic" we use we have to go in the courtyard.

\- Very well. – Henrietta stood up – Can we talk while we walk there?

\- Of course.

\- Agnes will you join us.

\- I am sorry princess but I can't. – Agnes apologized with a light bow – I am going to gather the firearm squadron for firing practice.

Henrietta nodded and proceeded to exit the library, with Itachi at her side.

While making their way to the courtyard, Henrietta did not delay to start asking Itachi questions.

\- So can you start by telling me more about your family? – the princess asked softly.

Itachi smiled at started telling the Uchiha clan's story.

\- Well for starters the Uchiha clan's story is a long one, but where to start. – paused for a moment thinking before continuing – The Uchiha clan is descended of one of the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths.

\- The Sage of the Six Paths?

\- He is considered a deity. – Itachi explained – He is the one who created chakra, the shinobi world and the tailed beasts.

\- Tailed beasts? Are they some kind of monsters?

\- In a way yes. But not mindless ones. So – Itachi continued to explain about his clan's origins – the two sons names where Indra and Asura, Indra being the eldest son. My clan descended from Indra's lineage, and Asura's lineage being the Senju clan. In the past the two clans waged war against one another do to being the two strongest clans and being hired by feudal lords for certain tasks. Eventually the two clans came into a truce, when then the two lieders of the clans and also founders of the village hidden in the leafs, Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju decided that it was time to end the meaningless bloodshed. With them the first ever shinobi village was found. With the village's creation soon after more shinobi clans joined, and the village grew more and more.

\- Amazing! – Henrietta retorted not being able to hide the excitement in her voice. She could not believe that Itachi had descended from a deity figure like her family has from Brimir the Founder. She was eager to hear more – What happened afterwards?

\- Well do to the village getting bigger a leader had to be chosen. So Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju fought with the winner becoming the first Hokage, which was Hashirama. Four generations later my father, the head of the Uchiha clan, was one of the candidates to become the fourth Hokage. But they chose someone else. A man whom my father respected.

\- You choose new rulers every time?

\- Yes. The only exception being the second Hokage who was the younger brother of the first.

\- You said that your father was the head of your family. So that means that you are the next in line to lead it?

\- Yes. – Itachi said with a bit of saddened face, which Henrietta saw but chose not to say anything – The clan's successor policy's are different from the Hokage's.

\- So what is a shinobi exactly? – Henrietta asked her next question.

\- A shinobi is a warrior, who unlike a normal soldier can use chakra to summon the power of nature's elements and use jutsu. Or in your language magic. There are three types of jutsu. Ninjutsu which is the ninja techniques, Genjutsu which is the art of illusion and Taijutsu which is hand to hand combat. The shinobi have three main classes. First is the genin which are the lowest level, then chunin which are commanders, and jonin which are the elite. And finally is the kage who is the leader of the village.

\- And what class of shinobi were you.

\- I was a chunin, but then I was selected to join the ANBU.

\- What is the ANBU.

\- The ANBU – Itachi began to explain – is a village's black ops unit, whit its units being selected by the kage of their respective village. It does not matter what class you were prior to being selected.

\- So what do you do when you are recruited to that group.

\- The ANBU are tasked with assassination, reconnaissance, extermination and sabotage missions. They wear masks and their identities are only know by the kage.

\- That is quite impressive. Being descendant of such a noble clan and being it's heir to lead it, and also being such a skilled and knowledgeable warrior. You could make quite a name for yourself here. – Henrietta teased him a little. Itachi just smiled as a response.

After the long conversation they finally found themselves in the courtyard and Itachi stopped and turned to Henrietta.

\- Guess it is time for a demonstration. –Itachi said looking at Henrietta's excited face. She could not wait to see how a shinobi used magic. – Please stand back a little. – with that said Henrietta took a few steps away from him as Itachi prepared himself.

He began forming hand signs like the ones that Henrietta saw in his illusion. Remembering it she also remembered that Itachi was killed by his own brother. Altough she knew that it was not her place to ask him that she wanted to know why his brother turned against him. When she saw Itachi finish with the hand sings, he inhaled a lot of air, but what she saw when he exhaled baffled her. Itachi was breathing fire like a dragon, and not a small one, but a large one capable of burning down a small house to ashes with ease. When Itachi turned to her, she did not know what to say. She tought to herself that he was not even trying, and that if he actually tried even a little he could send a whole small village on fire. When Itachi saw that she was at a loss of words he decided that he should talk first.

\- That was one of my clan's basic jutsu. The fire style fireball jutsu.

Still not knowing what to say, Henrietta saw castle guards running towards them.

\- Your highness are you alright! – on of the guards screamed.

Coming to her senses she turned to answer the guards.

\- Yes everything is fine. There is no need for alarm. I asked Itachi to demonstrate to me some of his skills with magic.

-That was your doing. – another guard asked Itachi.

\- Yes. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. It was not my intention.

At hearing that the rest of the guards started to whisper something amongst themselves.

\- It is okay captain. – Henrietta said – you are dismissed.

\- Yes your highness. – after saying that the soldiers turned their backs and returned to their posts.

Staying silent for little while longer Henrietta spoke.

\- That was impressive.

\- Thank you.

\- My cousin would like you.

\- Your cousin? – Itachi asked intrigued.

\- Yes he is the prince of Albion, prince Wales Tudor. He is studying the mysteries of magic trying to figure out how to reach a new level, and when he sees what you can do maybe it would help him with his research.

\- I am looking forward to meet him In the future then. – Itachi said with smile.

\- He is a nice person, you are going to like him. – Henrietta said with enthusiasm – He and I were very close since little. – she said with a smile. But soon after her smile faded and she was thinking "But only the both of us must know how close we truly are now."

After that Henrietta lowered her head. After thinking of Wales, she tought of asking Itachi the question that bugged her the most, although she knew that it was not her place to ask him that.

\- Itachi I've been meaning to ask you something.

Itachi noticed her shift and raised an eyebrow at the sudden change.

\- Well since I am answering questions this whole time I don't mind one more.

After moment of silence she raised her head, looked him in the eye and asked.

\- Why did your brother kill you.

She saw his expression, and that was one of being caught off guard.

\- I did some things that cannot be fixed. Horrible things.

At hearing this Henrietta, saw grief and regret in his eyes.

\- Can you tell me? – Henrietta tried to push her luck a little more but it was in vain when he answered her.

\- Forgive me Henrietta. Maybe some other time. – he replied with a false smile.

After that she could hear her mothers voice.

\- What in the name of the Founder was that giant flame just now. – the queen said with a little fear in her voice while she was accompanied by two guards.

Henrietta was thinking that her mother must have seen the flame from her cabinet.

\- I am sorry mother. I asked Itachi to demonstrate what he can do.

\- I apologize for worrying you your majesty. – Itachi said with a small bow.

The queen looked at the both of them with a look that clearly said "Don't ever do that again".

\- Next time make sure next time to make a little less grandiose demonstrations. The both of you. – she also added out loud.

Before she turned to go back inside the castle Itachi spoke up.

\- Your highness, I want to talk with you about the offer you gave me.

Hearing this the queen and Henrietta both looked surprised and unprepared at Itachi's statement.

\- I accept your offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was setting down, and while Henrietta an her mother did not expect an answer so soon and so suddenly on Itachi's behalf, they could not hide their pleased expressions. After hearing his answer the queen asked Itachi to discuss further details inside of the queen's cabinet. While inside the queen ordered the guards to leave the room so that they would not be disturbed.

\- When I made you this offer I had some hope that you would accept it. – the queen began – But I was not expecting such a quick reply, so why the suddenness.

\- As you may know - Itachi began - for the past five days I was not in the castle during the day time, and almost all of the night time.

\- Yes I am aware of that. – the queen answered.

\- That is because I was gathering information.

\- Why? – Henrietta asked.

\- To see what this world, and particularly this kingdom is made of.

\- And what did you find? – the queen asked with a raised eyebrow.

\- Nothing that is to my liking really. The city watch is corrupt and lazy, the nobles are vile and arrogant, and all of the common folk suffer greatly from that.

\- Interesting? – the queen said with concern – I already knew that things are not that good. Ever since my husband, the king died, things have been quite gloomy. But I have no proof of that. All I have is what you told me now, and some of the complaints of the common folk.

\- But if the common folk have complaints why can't you do something mother. - Henrietta asked with sorrow in her voice because she did not know of the realm's troubles.

\- Because what is a commoner's word against that of a noble's. – Itachi said darkly.

At hearing that Henrietta got disgusted from the fact that nothing could be done.

The queen sighed with frustration before continuing.

\- Itachi if it were up to you, what would you do in this situation?

\- For starters I would put the nobles in their place.

\- How? – the queen asked.

\- While I cannot do anything with them while they are in town and have backed themselves with corrupt sity watchmen, that does not mean that I cannot exchange a few "words" with them when they are alone and out of town.

\- Are you going to kill them? – Henrietta asked with concern.

\- I believe it to be enough only to scare them – Itachi said with a calm voice – altough killing them is not a problem for me.

\- Will this really help? – Henrietta asked with hope.

\- Yes. If they are scared enough, they will either stop with their "noble" deeds, or will seek help from the queen, in which case I will be next to her highness, to give them a "warm" welcome on my behalf, and expose them to the queen of what they have been doing, which she would know already in advance.

\- How will you be in two places at once? – the queen asked with intrigue - If one of the nobles comes to complain about being attacked by you, and you yourself are not in the castle, how will you help me give him this "warm" welcome?

\- I have my ways.

The queen went deep it tought at what Itachi said. It was not long before she spoke again.

\- And what if your plan fails?

\- Then I might have to resort to more drastic means.

\- Let's hope that it does not come to that. - the queen said with now hope that things will get better - You may start with your watch first thing in the morning. You shall be given armor and everything else that you require.

\- There is no need. I already have my own gear. – Itachi said with an assuring expression. After that the queen dismissed him and before exiting he turned around – In order for the plan to work I must do things my way.

The queen only nodded that she agrees. After exiting the queen leaned back on her chair and relaxed.

\- Lets just hope that his plan works. – she said hoping that this is not some sort of dream.

\- I believe it will mother. – Henrietta assured her.

\- How do you know?

\- I learned a great deal about him today. And about his world.

\- Really? Would you please tell me.

\- Well from what he told me his family has a direct connection to a deity like our family has to the Founder, and he was heir to his family before he came to our world. Also his ancestors along with another family have founded their village.

\- A village? – the queen asked with surprise.

\- Yes. He called it the Hidden Leaf Village. But from the way he described it, it sounded more like a kingdom than a village.

\- That is most interesting. – the queen went back to a slight seriousness after hearing her daughter's explanation. – Anything else.

\- He was one of his village's best warriors being recruited into a group tasked with speacial tasks like ours, and in this group members are hand picked only by their ruler and no one else.

At hearing that queen Marianne was nothing less than astonished from what she heard about Itachi. She tought that she gave him less credit than he deserves. She stood up and started to walk in the room.

\- If he really is all of that, and if he really can use such flame based magic than I am more than sure that he will succeed in his task.

\- Mother I do believe him to be a nice person, but what if he really kills some of the nobles. – Henrietta asked with concern.

\- I don't know my dear child. Let's pray to Brimir that it won't come to that.

Itachi returned to his room and began to ready himself for tomorrow. As he sat down he took out a scroll out of his pouch and unfolded it. He took out a kunai and cut his tumb after which he began forming hand signs. After he was finished he placed his hand on the scroll on one of the large symbols which made a very small cloud of smoke to appear. When the smoke cleared it revealed his old ANBU equipment which consisted of his armor, sword and mask. He grabbed the sword and checked to see if it was still sharp. A small cut emerged on his index finger and started to become red from the blood. Itachi smiled a bit then put the sword away back in it's scabbard. Then he grabbed the mask and looked at it as if he was expecting the mask to look back at him.

\- This time tings are going to be different. – Itachi said determined to carry out his task and help this new world to maintain peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Itachi prepared for his new assignment given to him by queen Marianne, as the sun was rising from it's slumber. While he put on his ANBU armor a knock was heard on his door. Itachi did not waste any time to answer while he was preparing himself.

\- Yes?

\- Sorry to disturb you sir, - Rodrick said while entering his room - but the queen asked if there was something else you needed.

\- Yes. I need a cloak.

\- A cloak sir? I don't think that it is going to rain today.

\- Me neither, but the less people see the beter.

Rodrick did not bother to ask anymore questions, so he just went to fetch a cloak as Itachi requested. Meanwhile Itachi was playing out his plan in his mind, to make sure that nothing goes wrong, for no plan was without it's flaws. Rodrick returned with the cloak as Itachi had asked, and wasting no time he put it on covering his entire body and head revealing only his face, on which he put his ANBU mask. He opened the balcony doors and got out, making his way to the castle wall, scaling it as fast as he could and after that going straight down on the other side on which was the town. While he was going down he formed a hand sign after which smoke appeared, and from it came out Itachi with two dozen shadow clones. After he and the clones reached the ground they scattered covering the whole town, watching it from above on the roofs, and on the ground amongst the people, with the several of the ones that were on the ground transforming in to different people, male and female. And now his watch began, looking for all kinds of people except the nobles who caused trouble, if they even showed up. While on the ground the clones that were transformed took various actions. Some were buying food and alcohol, others were visitng the taverns, and some were siting on the benches observing and listening. The others on the ground that were not transformed hid behind dark corners of places were bad things might happen, and watched and waited for the time to make their move. As the day went by Itachi's clones managed to stop a few robbers and beat ups by simply maiming the target fast and without being spoted, casting a illusion from the shadows, or simply with a quick glance with the sharingan. The guards afterwards cleaned up the rest without even knowing what happened and that somebody actually did their job for them. The day went by fast and before long it was the late afternoon and the sun was starting to set. While waiting on one of the roofs, one of Itachi's clones disappeared, showing him what the clone saw. The clone showed him a noble and his men beating up another man, who was begging for the noble to give him a few coins so that he could feed his family, the noble simply kicked him saying that he has no right to ask something from a noble, and send his men to beat him up. Not wasting time Itachi made a clone, to take his place on the roof, while he rushed to help the poor man. "First fish in the net" Itachi tought while thinking in the same time that that was fast and lucky, to catch a noble on the first day of his watch. He made it to the scene very quickly, and threw to kunai at the men that were beating the poor soul. He pierced right in the back of their shoulders and the two men screamed from the pain.

The noble turned with his other two men who drew their swords only to see a cloaked figure with a mask.

\- Who in the world are you? – the noble asked with arrogance beyond anything Itachi could imagine.

Itachi did not answer him. He scanned him from head to toe, memorizing his face. A man around the end of his thirties with black hair and an unkempt beard. While he did that, the two men that he threw his kunai at got up and also drew their swords with and stared at Itachi with bloodlust In their eyes.

\- Do you have any idea who you are threatening, huh? – the noble began again – I am…

\- I don't give a damn. – Itachi said and launched at the four guards breaking an arm or a leg, depending were and how he hit the guards, immobilizing them on the ground instantly.

Itachi stood in front of the noble, whom did not realize that someone was standing in front of him. He looked up, only to be met with Itachi's eye's, which gave purposefully that he meant the noble harm. At seeing that the noble took a few steps back, and along with him the people who were watching the whole scene. The noble pulled out a small wooden wand out of his silk coat and pointed it towards Itachi.

\- You don't know with whom you are dealing with, do you? – the noble opened his mouth once again which irritated Itachi – Let me tell…

Itachi grabbed the noble's wrist, twisting it and breaking it in the process to which the noble screamed of the pain.

\- As I said, I don't give a damn who you are. – Itachi said with a cold tone – But from now on you should keep in mind who I am. – the noble looked at him with poison in his eyes – I will be watching you and every other noble who thinks he is above everyone that is not of noble blood, and is arrogant to strike them without being provoked, or just decided that he wants to cause them trouble for his own amusement.

\- The… argh. The queen will know about this.

\- Good. Let her know. – Itachi said and punched the noble in the face knocking him out.

After he knocked him out, Itachi stepped towards the beaten man and knelt to him. The man looked him with terror in his eyes when Itachi reached to him and grabbed his hand. He put five coins in the man's hand and let him go. The poor man now looked at him with a wondering look than a scared one.

\- For your family. – Itachi said and disappeared in a pouf of smoke, leaving the people asking themselves what had just happened and who was the cloaked man with the mask.

Itachi now on one of the roof's made a clone to go and report to the queen what had transpired here and stay there while he himself returned to the castel. He remained a few more hours until the sun completely set down, and in the process helping more people on the way. He began returning to the castle thinking that for the first day this was a job well done, and that he was lucky to catch a noble in his vile deeds. If things went so good with the coming days, he could be done with his task in no time.

He released all of his clones in the town and returned to the castle and entered the courtyard, after which he proceeded to the queens cabinet were she was doing paper work. When he entered trough the window he saw Agnes standing guard and his clone awaiting him to return. Agnes and the queen could not believe what they just saw.

\- What in the world? – she asked not believing her eyes as the clone disappeared in smoke.

\- You were not bluffing when you said you could be in to places at once. – the queen said just as surprised.

\- I bring news of the past hours.

\- Go on. – the queen urged with regained composure.

\- While you may know what happened when my clone came here, after that I managed to stop a few more muggings, beat ups and two killing attempts.

\- That is quite impressive Uchiha. – Agnes spoke – I guess I misjudged you.

\- As have I. – the queen spoke – I must apologize for doubting you, thinking that this was to much for one man to handle.

\- There is no need. As you do not share all your secrets, so do I. – Itachi said with calmness, showing that he was not offended in any way.

\- I hope that all of us will come clean some day. – the queen continued – Now then back to the matter at hand. Agnes was present at the time your… clone told us what happened, and is informed of your new work. The man you encountered is baronet Phillip de Cornel. I am not surprised about his actions. He has quite the controversial reputation around him. There are rumors that in order to inherit his family's legacy he paid mercenaries to kill his older brother along with his wife, eldest daughter and new born son. – at hearing that both Itachi and Agnes made a disgusted face – he never did regard the crown but the king held him on a tight leash. But since my husband died it looks like he has began to do as he please. I will not be surprised if his friends do the same. They are the same as him.

\- My queen if they are going to be such a problem, I shall assign my squad to patrol. – Agnes said determined.

\- A good idea, - Itachi said – but not to be executed the way you plan. If your squad starts to patrol with everyone to see, the people we are going after will hide themselves.

\- Let them be afraid. They should know better than to undermine the crown. – Agnes retorted proudly. – But there is truth to what you say. So what do you suggest?

\- First of if we do have some knowledge for those nobles we should hear it. Your highness. – Itachi turned to the queen.

\- Besides baronet de Cornel there are two others. Baron Jean de Ludvig and the youngest of them baronet Christopher de Grand. The rumors about de Ludvig are that he sells secrets to the other kingdoms, such as our kingdom's strength and such, and baronet de Grand seduces young women, and then sells them to the highest bidder whether it be other nobles or… someone else.

\- I am guessing they know how to cover their tracks well? – Itachi asked.

\- Yes. – the queen answered – They were a pain even at the time the king was alive. But now with your help I believe we can deal with them.

\- Okay. But if the scale is this big – Itachi turned to Agnes – I am going to need your help as well.

\- Very well.

\- That is wonderful. I expect you both to work together.

While they were talking a knock was herd from the door. After which Rodrick entered the cabinet.

\- Your highness you have a request for an audience at the great hall. – the butler said.

\- Who is it Rodrick?

\- It's baronet Phillip de Cornel.

Itachi, Agnes and the queen widened their eyes in surprise at the news.

\- You are quite the fortune teller Uchiha. – Agnes said with an amused smile – To tell exactly how things are happening, that is really impressive.

\- Very well. – the queen said getting up – Let us not keep him waiting.

When the queen and Agnes entered the great hall, they saw an impatient baronet de Cornel whose face was red with fury.

\- You wanted an audience baronet. – the queen asked modestly.

\- Yes your highness I did. And I want retribution. – the baronet spoke trying to hold his tone as much as possible.

\- For what if I may ask.

\- Someone attacked me and my men.

\- Someone attacked you? – the queen asked like she did not know, to see what lies the man in front of her would tell her.

\- Yes. – baronet de Cornel answered impatiently – While I was walking on the street with my men, a cloaked man with a mask came out of nowhere and attacked us. He stabbed two of my men in the back of their shoulders, and then broke arms and legs on all four of them, and he broke my wrist and punched me in the face.

\- That is quite unfortunate sir. – the queen said.

\- Weren't your men trained soldiers, baronet de Cornel? – Agnes asked.

\- Yes and that man attacked us. I want retribution! – the baronet said with fury.

\- Mind your tone! – the queen yelled with authority, reminding the baronet about their positons. – As for the retribution, you shall get non.

The baronet could not believe his ears, and lost patients along the way.

\- How dare you! – he yelled on his own accord – I was attacked by some crazy man and the crown will do nothing? What kind of ruler do you think you are you old hag! – his words and tone becoming more and more sharp.

Agnes was ready at any moment to jump to cut open the baronet's throat, but stood still grinding her teeth waiting for Itachi to show and make his move.

\- The kind that does not protect people like you! – the queen replied with an equal tone – You come here and lie your queen in her face. You disturb the peace and beat up innocent people for your own amusement and then question how I rule. You had your fun baronet but that was it!

\- How do you know what happened, to call me a liar? – the de Cornel asked – You were not there.

\- No. But I was there.

Suddenly out of the shadows Itachi showed himself. The baronet froze in on place out of fear, and disbelief was written on his face when he saw Itachi stand beside the queen. Rage engulfed the baronet.

\- You will pay for this! – he began – I have powerful friends, and when they hear of this the only thing left of all of you will be lifeless bodies.

\- I don't think so. – Itachi said and within a blink of an eye he stood before the baronet with his Mangekyou sharingan activated.

He stared for about a few moments in the baronten's eyes before he turned around and walked towards the queen.

\- I learned what I needed. – Itachi said.

\- Good. – the queen said pleased. Afterwards she turned her attention to the baronet and spoke – Baronet Phillip de Cornel. For disturbing the peace of the kingdom, for openly threatening the queen of Tristain and for openly stating plans for a coup I sentence you to death.

At hearing this the baronet became pale as ash.

\- You would not dare. – he said with a trembling voice – You would not!

\- Agnes. – the queen said with a calm voice to which Agnes drew her sword and made her way to the baronet.

Agnes swung her sword and with one decisive strike she cut of the baronet's head.

\- Two more remain. – Itachi said with a dark tone.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had set and Henrietta was making her way to her room from the library, as she lost track of time while she was reading a book about the past wars that Tristain has fought. While she walked trough the corridors she neared the great hall and heard a loud angry yell, from which she got startled. She neared the doors and opened one of them only slightly so that she could see what was going on without making her presence known. She saw her mother siting on the throne with Agnes beside her, and in the center of the great hall was a man from a noble heritage from what Henrietta could see.

\- How could you know what happened, to call me a liar? You were not there! – the noble screamed with anger against Henrietta's mother

\- No. But I was there. – said a cloaked figure which came out of the shadows and Henrietta immediately recognized the voice of Itachi.

\- What is going on? – Henrietta asked herself not liking where this was leading.

\- You will pay for this! – the noble began to speak with venom instead with words – I have powerful friends, and when they hear of this the only thing left of all of you will be lifeless bodies.

At hearing that the princess got scared of what she heard. Someone was making open threats against her mother. That was unthinkable.

\- I don't think so. – she heard Itachi say, to which he stood in front of the man within a blink of an eye.

Henrietta held her breath from the pressure she was feeling coming from the hall, as she saw Itachi stand there, and it looked like he was staring at the noble to which she got an idea of what he was doing.

\- I learned what I needed. – she heard Itachi finally speak to which he stepped away from the noble and made his way to the queen.

\- Good. – the queen replied. – Baronet Phillip de Cornel. For disturbing the peace of the kingdom, for openly threatening the queen of Tristain and for openly stating plans for a coup I sentence you to death.

At hearing those words Henrietta got pale. She had never seen this side of her mother before. It scared her very much.

\- You would not dare. You would not! – she heard the frightened voice of the noble.

\- Agnes. – was the only word the queen said and Henrietta saw how she cut of the noble's head. She got sick and fell to her knees holding her mouth and trying not to vomit from the sight of the rolling head.

\- Two more remain. – she heard Itachi's voice.

\- What did you learn from him. – Agnes asked.

\- That he was not bluffing about what he said. – Itachi replied with a calm voice.

\- So we have to watch our backs. – the queen spoke worried. – What else did you learn Itachi.

\- I learned that the troubles that he was making were intentional. They were a diversion.

\- A diversion? – Agnes asked – But what would he hope to accomplish with a diversion.

\- So that baron de Ludvig and baronet de Grand could leave Tristain unnoticed. He did not know were de Grand was going, only that he was going somewhere to hide and wait for something. As for the baron, he has made his way to Albion.

Albion! At hearing this Henrietta sharpened her hearing to no end.

\- Why would the baron go to Albion? It makes no sense. – the queen asked while she looked at the baronet's headless body.

\- He plans to help some of the noble houses in Albion with a coup against the royal family. – at hearing that Henrietta began to tremble.

\- But if he does something like that, our diplomatic status with Albion will get in a very unfavorable position. – Agnes spoke with great concern.

\- And if that should happen and their coup succeeds, the conspirators will have an excuse to attack Trinstain. – Itachi spoke with a dark tone. – All of that just because someone wants power.

\- We cannot allow that to happen. – the queen spoke getting up – We must inform the king of Albion and help anyway we can. I shall send a letter to the royal family first thing in the morning, and a week after that we are going to Albion.

\- Your highness it will be dangerous for you to be there.

\- I know. But It must be done. Agnes I want you and your squad to accompany me along with Itachi.

\- But who will guard the princess if we are away? – Agnes asked.

\- She will be in good hands. I will never leave my daughter alone and unprotected. – the queen said with an assuring voice. – I suggest that we all take some rest now. Starting tomorrow things will not be easy.

Hearing that, Henrietta realized that they were going to leave the great hall, so she hastily made her way to her room. Upon entering her room she still could not believe what she heard. Wales's life was in danger, and she could not go with her mother to Albion and see him. She felt that she could not breath and opened the balcony doors letting the night air fill her lungs. While she looked at the sky, tears started falling on her cheeks, fearing the worst for her cousin.

\- Did you hear everything? – she heard Itachi's voice coming from the left side of the balcony.

She turned startled and saw him balance on the handrail like a cat, without his cloak or armor.

\- I don't know what… - she began but Itachi interrupted her.

\- I sensed your presence the moment you started listening behind the door.

\- Yes, I heard everything. – she sighed in defeat while wiping her tears. – Is it really all true what you said, about the coup?

\- I am afraid it is. – he replied to which the princess's eyes began to show great worry.

She went back inside her room with Itachi following her. She sat on her bed and, then she looked Itachi and asked him.

\- Itachi, back in your world did you have somebody you loved?

She saw that once again she caught him of guard.

\- Yes. – he replied – I had.

\- What was her name?

\- Her name was Izumi. She was of my clan.

After saying that Itachi made his way to Henrietta's bed and sat next to her.

\- Was? – Henrietta asked while she looked at him worried – What happened to her?

She saw that Itachi was struggling to say something until he finally spoke.

\- She died in my arms. – he said to which the only response Henrietta could give was a shocked face.

She saw that a single tear was strolling down his face. Before she said anything, Itachi turned to her.

\- Why did you ask me this question? – he asked her.

Henrietta lowered her head with guilt.

\- I am sorry. I just wanted to know. I did not mean… - she could not finish her sentence and got up.

Silence bestowed the room. Itachi got up as well and walk to her when she spoke.

\- When I heard what you said, back in the great hall, that a coup is being plotted against Albion I got scared for Wales. – she paused for a moment when her eyes filled with tears again – I really care for my cousin and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. – after saying does words she turned to Itachi and hugged him – Please protect him. – she said while she buried her head in his chest.

She expected Itachi to push her away, but instead he hugged her back and pressed her head gently on his chest. She felt such incredible comfort and warmth from this single act on Itachi's side. She felt like her worries and sorrow were slowly starting to calm down, and she wondered why did he have such an effect on her.

\- I will do as you wish, Henrietta. – at hearing those words she did not know how, but she knew that everything was going to be okay, because she heard Itachi say it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Night time. All was quiet. The only thing that could be heard was the night wind gently shaking the leaves of the trees on the outside. But even that slight sound for some reason was too loud for Itachi, making him loose focus on his thoughts. The thoughts about the hug that he and Henrietta shared. The sensation was familiar, nostalgic, yet so far away in the past. The same sensation, the same feeling he got when he saw Izumi. When he embraced her. When he kissed her. When she was still alive back in his own world. But why did he felt those feelings when he embraced Henrietta? He barely knew her. She was a stranger to him. So why so suddenly? Why would he feel something he felt for Izumi long ago, feel now for Henrietta just from one embrace? It did not make sense. It bothered him. Itachi was walking in the corridors to get to his room, at least so he thought. But instead he was walking around distracted and aimlessly, so much in thought that he did not realize, that instead walking to his room, he found himself outside on the castle's courtyard.

\- Why am I here? – he asked himself. It was not like him to be distracted so much. Or at all for that matter.

He thought he had enough of those thoughts that made him, in his own mind, look like a fool. He made a shadow clone of himself and decided that it was time for some practice to sharpen his mind and senses. The practice fight with his clone began without warning. They punched and kicked, blocked, parried and countered each other's attacks. His thoughts getting clearer with each move he made, reminding him of the task that he had in the future. Preventing the coup in Albion, and saving their king and the prince, Henrietta's cousin. The promise he made to her, the way he said it.

\- Oh no! – was the only thing that he could say before his clone gave him an uppercut right in the chin and send him flying.

He landed on his back, and quickly did a back roll with the momentum he had to get up instantly and launch an attack. He collided with his clone, both of them trying to take the upper hand but none of them showing it. While they stared at each other a voice was herd behind the original.

\- Who goes there! – a female voice asked.

Suddenly both Itachi and his clone stoped their fight and turned to the voice's direction. It was Agnes accompanied by a blue haired girl around his age, and almost as tall as him.

\- Oh. It's just you. And your… clone. – Agnes said still getting used to seeing someone being able to divide himself.

\- Captain who is this? – the blue haired girl asked.

\- Do you remember the guy I told you about. – Agnes replied, to which the girl just gave a surprised "Oh".

Itachi not minding them just turned to his clone to continue with his fight. Agnes noticed him and returned her attention to him.

\- What are you doing here Itachi? – Agnes asked him while she saw him taking a battle stance.

\- Sharpening my combat skills and senses. – Itachi replied not moving from his stance as he was exploring his clone for openings to attack. – They gone a bit dull since I got here. – he stated while hiding the real reason. Not that he couldn't use some practice.

\- Interesting. May we watch? – Agnes asked while crossing her hands and giving him an intrigued smile.

\- I don't mind. – he answered while he jumped in for an attack – In fact I would not mind if you joined.

\- I think that you might get hurt if we joined. – the blue haired said a bit cocky.

\- And you are? – Itachi asked her.

\- This is Michelle. – Agnes introduced her – She is my lieutenant.

While saying this Itachi blocked a spinning kick from his clone, which he dogged and countered with a side kick straight to the clones waist and finishing it with an elbow to the jaw, knocking him out and making him disappear. He turned to them afterwards to which they were surprised that he did not even break a sweat.

\- Well let's find out, if will get hurt. – he challenged Michelle, to which she only looked at hear captain for an approval.

\- Go on then. – Agnes urged her – And don't hold back.

Michelle did not give a response, and only drew her sword. Itachi did not even activated his sharingan. He did not need it. He saw Michelle's attack way before she even made the first step to charge at him. The counter moves were already in his head. A swing from above, then on the side, then again with a turn. Her moves were clean but predictable for someone of his caliber. Still he thought that she would hold her own in fight in this world without a problem. When she swung her sword to his left side, Itachi only took a step forward and pushed her sword away with his right hand, while grabbing her by the throat and pushing her, while simultaneously tripping her making her fall on the ground.

\- You loose. – Itachi said and let her go. – Next time don't hold back just because you are with a sharp blade.

\- I… - Michelle began but was interrupted by Agnes.

\- Told you not to hold back. – Agnes the turned to Itachi – If you want, my squad practices every morning. You are welcome to join.

\- I will have that in mind. – Itachi answered humbly. – Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to rest for tomorrow.

\- Very well. Let's go Michelle. – Agnes ordered to which they parted ways.

This time Itachi was really returning to his room. His head now more clearer than before.

\- If I really do have some affection for Henrietta, - he began thinking – I will just have to deal with it. But not right now. There are more important things at stake right now than my personal feelings. – he thought - Still I will uphold my promise.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The first rays of light penetrated Agnes's room. She woke up instantly. She sat up, yawned, stretched and rubbed her sleepy eyes. It was yet another day filled with work. From practice with her squad to guarding the royal family, and preparing physically and mentally for the trip to Albion and the troubles that are awaiting there. It was still a week away, but the more she prepared her squad and herself the better. She began to put on her equipment which consisted of her armor, a dagger, sword and pistol. She then proceeded to exit the room and make her way to the barracks mess hall, were her squad along with other soldiers were having their breakfast. While she descended on the stairs, she was saluted by other soldiers and castle guards. Some saluting with respect, others just because they have to. There were those that thought that she was too young to be squad captain, and that it was a waste giving a woman such an honor. Agnes knew that already, what some of the soldiers thought of her. After all even the walls have ears. But she did not care. She knew that she was on that position because she earned it, with her own effort and sweat. When Agnes entered the mess hall her squad was already eating, and when they saw her were ready to salute her, but she just waved them to stop and return to their meals. Her squad was the only one consisting only of females. She sat against Michelle, who was not in a good mood.

\- Captain, – a girl sitting next to her spoke – why is Michelle so grumpy this early.

Everyone on their table looked curiously at Agnes, and awaited her answer while she biting of a piece of bread.

\- She lost a fight yesterday. – Agnes replied casually.

When hearing this, every girl from the squad awed in amazement that Michelle was defeated in a fight. She her fighting skills were second to Agnes, and she got beat.

\- I was not fighting seriously. – Michelle protested with a calm voice.

\- I know. – Agnes replied – But I told you not to hold back. So did Itachi.

\- Who is Itachi? – another girl asked both of them.

\- He is a noble, who recently began to work for the queen.

\- A noble? – the same girl asked – So he used magic to beat you. That's cowardly!

\- He did not use magic. – Michelle said – He used bare hands. He even beat the captain when he first got here.

Everyone on the table looked like they were going to scream "No way!" at the same time, while Agnes just sighed in confirmation.

\- Yes he did beat me. – Agnes said – But perhaps we will be able to even things up today. – while saying this everyone looked at their captain with a puzzled look – He might join our practice session after we are done with breakfast.

With that said she continued to eat while the other girls were still talking while feeding. Agnes was intrigued about what Itachi might demonstrate, more so she wanted to know how he dogged a bullet when she first encountered him. She was a bit aggressive when they met, but after hearing positive stuff about him from the queen and the princess, she decided to tone down the aggression. Everyone finished their meals and headed out in the training grounds.

\- Everyone start practice. – Agnes ordered – Michelle and I will bring Itachi here, so look sharp.

Agnes and Michelle maid their way in silence to were Itachi's balcony was. When they reached it Agnes shouted his name.

\- Itachi! – she said loudly – Itachi are you there!

Suddenly the balcony doors were opened and an familiar elderly figure appeared. It was Rodrick.

\- Miss Agnes. Were you shouting? – the butler began sarcastically – I am sorry, my ears are a bit deaf this morning. Might you speak up?

\- Wisecracks for later Rodrick. – Agnes said bluntly – Is Itachi in there.

\- Yes. – Itachi's voice came from the room, as he went outside on the balcony with his armor on – I will come shortly.

After saying that he jumped of the balcony and landed in front of them.

\- Are you ready for practice? – Agnes asked him.

Itachi gave a nod after which the three of them headed back to the training grounds. They got there quickly, while no one said a word. As they got closer shouts were heard and gun fire.

\- What is that sound? – Itachi asked – It sounds a bit familiar.

\- Do you remember the weapon I fired with at you? – Agnes asked him.

\- Yes. Is that the same?

\- Imagine it a bit bigger.

After they reached the barracks they went through one of the corridors and reached a big wooden door which led to the training grounds for the firearm squadron. In the training grounds Agnes's squad had already began with combat and target practice. When Agnes turned towards Itachi, she was a bit disappointed, as he did not have that surprised look on his face as any other man who had seen her squad. It was more impressed and admiring.

\- Impressive. – Itachi said – Back in the hidden leaf village they would have been made into fine kunoichi.

\- Kunoichi? – Michelle asked.

\- Yes. That is what we call the female shinobi.

\- Everyone halt. – Agnes ordered.

At that moment everyone from the squad lowered guns and swords and turned towards their captain.

\- This is Itachi Uchiha. – she continued – He is going to train with us this morning. After the training is done we will head to the town accompanying him, assisting him with his task of upholding the peace. – she then turned to Itachi – With what do you want to begin? Target practice or combat practice?

Itachi took a moment to answer, as he looked around the training field. His gaze stopped in the direction of the targets, which Agnes noticed and smiled.

\- Very well. Target practice it is. – she said with authority – Everyone may continue. – after that order the girls returned to their marks. Some with guns started to shoot at the targets, others with their wooden swords in hand began to swinging them at their opponents.

Agnes, Michelle and Itachi went to the line from where the rest of the girls were firing. She grabbed a rifle and handed it to Itachi.

\- Here you go. – she said and began explaining – Hold it I both of your hands like them, - she pointed at the girls who were firing – then you aim by following the barrel of the rifle, and fire by pulling the trigger. Try to hit the red dot.

\- Okay then. Anything else? – Itachi said while examining the rifle.

\- Yes, point it only at the target.

Itachi began aiming with the rifle as Agnes had explained. Agnes waited with anticipation to see how he would fair with a firearm in hand. And then a bang was heard from Itachi's rifle. When Agnes turned to see Itachi's target, she saw that he hit the third circle on the outside.

\- Not bad for a first try. – Agnes said with praise.

\- It's too noisy and slow. – Itachi said – I will stick to my kunai and shuriken.

\- Slow? – Michelle asked.

\- Yes. The aiming takes time. – Itachi said to which the other girls that were firing turned towards him.

\- Well that's why we practice. – Michelle retorted.

\- Still it is slow. – Itachi continued – Also the reloading process is even slower.

Agnes frowned a bit at Itachi's criticism.

\- Well we only need one hit to take down our target. – Agnes said – Then we worry about reloading.

\- And if you miss? – Itachi asked.

Before anyone can said anything Agnes drew her pistol and turned to the farthest target away from her while simultaneously aiming and firing within the blink of an eye. She hit the red dot right in the center.

\- You were saying? – Agnes asked.

\- And what if your target moved? – Itachi asked again.

Now this was getting ridiculous. No one was that fast to avoid a bullet. He did. Once. But barely. He was underestimating them.

\- No one can doge a bullet. – Agnes said – You were lucky and dogged one by accident.

\- That time really was an accident. I could have dogged it easily, but I took too much time looking at your weapon and the fact that it shot metal from it's barrel. I was caught off guard. It will not happen again. – Itachi said with a victorious smirk.

After saying that Agnes and Itachi were getting everyone present's attention. Agnes was a bit irritated by Itachi's ego.

\- Very well then demonstrate. – Agnes said challenging – Show me that you can dodge a bullet, like you say you can.

\- Captain I don't think… - Michelle began a bit worried were this was going, but was interrupted by Itachi.

\- Okay. – Itachi agreed.

Everyone of the squad including Michelle looked worried after hearing Itachi's reply. Agnes took a rifle and began to walk ten paces away from Itachi after which she stopped. Everyone else stepped aside at a safe distance while Agnes began to aim.

\- Last chance Uchiha. – Agnes said – Are you sure about this.

Itachi did not give a reply, only a look that said "Proceed".

Without warning Agnes fired and everyone else looked at Itachi with wide open eyes. When Agnes lowered her rifle she could not believe what she saw. He stood there like nothing happened. She aimed at his chest but there was no red spot. Not even his chest armor was grazed. She began to walk towards him, still not believing her eyes that the man in front of her was fine.

\- How in the name of the Founder are you still standing? – Agnes asked.

\- I told you. I can easily doge it.

\- Are you even human?

At that question, Itachi smiled a bit amused.

\- Do I not look like one? – he said jokingly, but before Agnes could say anything he continued – Lets go on to the combat practice.

\- Fine. But I want answers later!

After saying that, Agnes and Itachi went to the wide space in the field where combat practice was done. Everyone else returned to their activities a bit affected from what they saw. Agnes grabbed two wooden swords and gave one to Itachi. She was determined get even with him for that time in the gardens, and show that she also was not someone to be taken lightly.

\- Don't hold back. – Agnes said to Itachi with immense confidence.

Itachi did not say a word. He only took his combat stance. Everyone again stopped with what they were doing and turned to what Agnes and Itachi were doing.

Agnes stood in one place at the ready. Her wooden sword was in front of her, and she was holding it with a slightly loose grip. All of a sudden she felt great pressure. Like something was trying to squash her on the ground. This was no ordinary pressure. She felt like she was on the battlefield. Killing intent. It was not something she was a stranger to. She knew the battlefield. She had fought. She killed. But she never felt anything like this. She was about to start shaking, to lower her sword and open herself to be attacked. "Get a hold of yourself!" she thought. "You are captain of the firearm squadron. This is not something unfamiliar. Face it head on with no doubt. Fight!" After that she calmed herself and looked Itachi straight in his eyes. Her doubt gone. She released her own killing intent towards him, and she saw Itachi raising an eyebrow at her. He had no openings. None. She charged with the intent of creating her own opening to attack. Itachi swung his sword from above at Agnes. She blocked it and shot her left hand straight at Itachi's stomach. He stepped on the side and dogged the punch. Agnes turned with the momentum she had with a swing to the side at Itachi. He had place his sword at the ready to block, but at the last moment Agnes lowered her body along with her sword, aiming for his leg. Her opponent jumped back at the last second dodging was not done. She began an onslaught of swings with the sword, stabs, faints, punches and kicks. She could not hit him. He was too fast. Was this really Itachi not holding back. Was this really the man she made threats at when she met him. The fight went on several minutes without changing pace. Suddenly Itachi went on the offensive. He began with his own attacks. Agnes managed to parry and doge, but three or four of his attacks she missed barely. She knew that in order to win this fight she had to make a risky move. One that she would never make in a real death match. She met Itachi's diagonal slash head on and blocked it after which she jumped straight at him seeing as he could not doge from his momentum. She pulled out the dagger from her waist and placed its edge right on Itachi's throat. Both of them stopped. Agnes looked tired at him and took deep breaths. She smiled slightly not moving her dagger an inch.

\- I win. – she said with a tired voice.

Suddenly she saw Itachi move his eyes down and then back at her. When Agnes looked down she saw a sharp knife in Itachi's left hand pointing straight to her stomach.

\- Okay! – she said – It's a draw.

Itachi dropped his wooden sword and put his kunai away, while Agnes doing the same with her dagger. She saw Itachi take a few deep breaths. "So he is not beyond fatigue." Agnes thought.

\- You are an excellent warrior. – Itachi spoke, complimenting her – You should be real proud with yourself. I would not mind fighting side by side with you.

Agnes felt a bit proud of that statement.

\- I would not mind either. – she said with respect towards Itachi - You are always welcome to practice with us.

Itachi gave her a conforming nod after which he spoke.

\- Shall we go to town. There is work to be done.

\- Agreed. Everyone practice is over. Leave the riffles. Swords and pistols only! – she ordered, after which she and her squad followed Itachi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The days were going by. Sun goes down, then comes back again, and before everyone knew it a week had gone past, and a day was left before the journey to Albion. The queen was tense, while sitting on the throne in the great hall finishing with the final complaints for the day. At least they were not as many as before. Whatever Itachi and Agnes were doing in town seemed to be very effective , as the burden of the people was taken down a great deal from Marianne's head. At least that was one less problem for her as queen. After a few more moments of the queen got up and made her way to her cabinet. Lately it seemed the only place where she could gather her thoughts and concentrate, more so than the gardens. When Marianne neared the door to her cabinet Rodrick called out from behind her back.

\- Your highness I bring news. – the butler said calmly.

\- Please inside Rodrick. – the queen replied with fatigue in her voice.

The two of them entered the cabinet and the queen wasted no time to sit behind her bureau while taking a deep relaxing breath. She gestured to Rodrick to sit, and the butler did as he was ordered. Marianne stroked her forehead slightly before she began.

\- Is it news from general Gramont?

\- Yes. – the butler replied, while handing a letter to Marianne – The letter states that he will be arriving in the castle tomorrow with fifty men garrison to compensate for the absence for lady Agnes and her firearm squadron.

\- Good. – the queen said while taking a quick look at the letter – However I am not sure if I will be able to greet him, do to the circumstances. I will leave you a letter with instructions to give to him, just in case.

\- Understood.

After that said Marianne made a frown, which Rodrick noticed.

\- Is there something more your highness? – the butler asked.

\- Yes. There is one more thing. – the queen took a deep breath – If Henrietta somehow finds herself in some great danger, I want Death's Rapier to come out retirement, and protect her at all cost.

After saying those words the whole cabinet was bestowed with silence and tension. Both Rodrick and Marianne held their breath for a moment, before the butler broke the silence.

\- Is it really that much dangerous that we must go to that length? – Rodrick asked bluntly.

\- Yes, it is. – the queen replied – We are going to Albion to stop baron Jean de Ludvig, thus taking Agnes and Itachi, whom from what I heard, might be our best warrior at the moment, with Agnes right after him. And right now baronet Christopher de Grand is a wild card. We do not know where he is or what he is planning, and we cannot underestimate him, or it might cost us.

\- I see. – the old butler said while stroking his chin – Then It shall be done.

\- Thank you Rodrick. – the queen said – Right now I am going to a dangerous place, and if anything should happen to me… – she paused for a moment – Please, take care of her as you did with me and my husband.

\- She will be in good hands your highness.

The castle was quiet. The sun had set down, and Henrietta was walking through the corridors, making her way to Itachi's room. She wanted to give him a letter. One that he would pass on to Wales when they reached Albion. A letter containing all of her love for her cousin. She did not want things to be unsaid if something bad were to happen. She could entrust this only to Itachi. Still she had second thoughts if she had to give this to him in person or send one of the castle staff to give it to him. After that night she felt weird when she saw him, or was in the same room with him. She did not feel uncomfortable. It was something else, something very familiar. Like when she was with Wales. It confused her. Was she starting to develop feelings for Itachi out of nowhere? Was she falling in love? If she really did, what would that mean for her relationship with Wales. It confused her now even more after thinking that. She had to cut her thoughts short tough, for she was now standing in front of Itachi's door. She nervously raised her hand and knocked.

\- Yes? – Itachi's voice was heard from the inside.

\- May I come in? – Henrietta asked trying to suppress the nervousness in her voice.

\- Yes. Come in. – Itachi invited her.

After entering the room and closing the door, when Henrietta turned to face Itachi she blushed at seeing him naked to the waste, and rubbing his head with a towel, drying his long black hair. She did not know how to react to this sight before her eyes. Her hearth suddenly started to beat very fast, and those feeling she felt before started to take her over again very fast, and they were much stronger than before. When Itachi finished drying his hair, she met his eyes. They stared at each other. There was a bit of awkwardness in the air. After a few moments Itachi broke the eye contact and sat on his bed.

\- Isn't it a bit late for visits? – Itachi spoke to her bluntly.

Snapping out of her trance Henrietta spoke with a bit of nervousness.

\- I am sorry. I just wanted to give you something. – Itachi looked curious at her – It is a letter for my cousin. When you see him please give it to him discreetly.

Itachi took the letter and saw that it had a wax seal on it.

\- I am guessing that the queen must not find out about this letter? – he asked.

\- Yes it is very important that no one else finds out about it.

Itachi placed the letter on his armor that was on the chair, and put on his shirt. After that he took a few scrolls and started to unfold them up one by one and look at them. This peaked Henrietta's interest, as she saw that on the scrolls there were strange symbols.

\- What are you doing? – she asked while walking sitting next to him, now with more confidence in herself.

\- I am checking my supplies. – Itachi replied.

\- What supplies? Where are they?

\- Kunai, shuriken, food, medicine. They are all sealed in these scrolls. – Itachi explained – I need to be prepared, should a battle begin.

\- But how are you going to use them if they are sealed?

Itachi placed one of his hands on one of the many symbols on the scroll that was currently on his lap, and after a second smoke appeared, and on the scroll was standing a single knife. Henrietta's eyes widened in amazement. After that Itachi placed his hand again on the seal with the knife, and this time the knife disappeared in smoke.

\- How are you doing that? – Henrietta asked.

\- I use a little bit of my chakra to seal and release items in the scrolls.

\- And how much supplies do you have?

\- I have a decent amount of weapons which is good, but often in a battle they are quickly running out. So I must be careful how I use them.

Henrietta looked at the floor a bit gloomy.

\- So a battle cannot be avoided? – she said.

\- I am afraid so. – Itachi replied.

While Henrietta was still looking down at the floor, she felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned she saw Itachi's smiling face.

\- Don't worry. – he said with a calming voice – Everything is going to be fine.

At hearing this she could not help herself but blush a little.

\- As your princess, I order you to comeback alive and well from Albion. – she said with a bit of seriousness, with the slight blush still on her face.

She felt a slight gentle tap on her forehead.

\- I will. – Itachi said assuring.

After that she could not help herself. Her body moved on its own, and she embraced Itachi once again. Her feelings took the better of her as she did not know what she was doing. The last time she was seeking to be comforted, but now it was different. She felt Itachi's arms slowly wrap around her. Her heart began to beat so fast that she thought that it was going to burst out of her chest. Her feelings becoming even stronger. Now she was sure. She had fallen for him.

\- Please be safe. – she spoke silently.

\- I will. – Itachi replied with the same tone she spoke to him.

After that she released him and got up. She made her way to the door not turning. There was nothing more to be said. Exiting the room she began walking towards her own room, and while walking a slight joyful smile made its way on her face. But soon after that slight smile faded, as she asked herself, what would happen now with Wales and herself, after she developed those same feelings for Itachi.

His room was quiet. He was sitting on his bed and looking at the scroll on his lap, but he could not see it. Itachi felt warmth inside. That same pleasant warmth he felt years ago. It was filling his whole being, those warm feelings he now felt for the princess of Tristain. He had forgotten them. He had forgotten what was like to feel this kind of love. That embrace felt like an eternity to him. A smile made its way on his face, and wondered what would happen next.

But that wondering stopped after a moment, as he had to return to his supplies and getting ready for the journey tomorrow. He counted and recounted everything two or three times to be sure. He checked to see if every kunai and shuriken was in good condition and if they were sharp enough. He then began to check his medical supplies. He stood up all night and before he knew it, the sun was starting to show little by little. It was the mark to get ready. He began to pack. He took the letter that Henrietta gave to him and sealed it in sealed it in one of the scrolls. After that he put on his armor. The sun was already up when he turned to the balcony doors, and he was expecting the head butler to knock on his door any moment now. And like that while thinking it, the knock was heard.

\- Come in. – Itachi said.

\- Are you ready for your big journey sir? – Rodrick asked in high spirit.

\- Yes. Might I ask with what transport we are going to Albion?

\- You will be traveling via a ship. – the butler answered.

\- So will be crossing the sea. – Itachi said.

Itachi heard that the old butler chuckled a bit.

\- Not quite sir.

\- What do you mean? – Itachi asked with a raised brow.

\- Sorry, but I am not going to spoil the surprise. – the butler said with a smile – Now then, let me take you to the docks. The queen and miss Agnes and her squad are making their way there as we speak.

\- Well then, let us go as well. – Itachi replied and headed to the door.

The walk toward the docks was a silent one, as they made their way pretty fast. When they got there Itachi was surprised at what he saw when they reached the docks. The ships were not in water, rather they were floating. When he turned to Rodrick, he saw that the butler was chuckling.

\- Is this what you meant? – Itachi asked.

\- Yes, and I might add that that was an expression I will not forget. – Rodrick replied through his chuckles.

Itachi saw the queen and Agnes preparing to board when he approached them. They were saying their goodbyes with the princess. The queen noticed him and turned towards his direction.

\- Are you ready Itachi? – the queen asked.

\- Yes your highness.

\- Good. We shall meet on board. – the queen and got on the ship, with Agnes following her after giving the princess a slight bow.

Itachi and Henrietta's eyes met. There was no awkwardness this time between them, as they smiled at each other happily. They understood each other only with a single look, as no words were needed. After that, Itachi only gave a slight bow and boarded the ship. When he got on the ship, Agnes showed Itachi his cabin, and he went inside and place his stuff on the bed after which he sat. A few minutes later, he felt the ship starting to move.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The journey to Albion was a fast one. Almost a week and a half after their departure from Tristain, Itachi, Agnes and queen Marianne began to see Albion's lands. During their journey, Itachi marveled at the thought that he was actually flying on a ship, not sailing. The sensation was thrilling in his own mind. To be able to fly like a bird in a way. While on the ship though, there was not much to do, aside from the occasional practice with Agnes and her squad and sometimes speaking with the queen. It was a peaceful trip. While standing on the deck and looking at Albion, Itachi saw that the queen had approached him.

\- The last time I was at Albion, it was about five years ago. I was with my husband and daughter to pay our respects to the king and his son, do to the queen's passing. – the queen spoke with sorrow – She was younger than me, kind to a fault and very beautiful.

\- What happened to her? – Itachi asked.

\- I don't know. One moment she was fine, and the other she was struck by illness.

\- It's ironic. – Itachi said, and the queen turned to him, with understanding to what he meant.

\- Yes, it is. I am visiting my husband's brother, and this time I am the bearer of bad news.

They got closer and closer to the coast of Albion, with uneasiness in the air. After a few more minutes the ship reached the dock, and everyone began to take their luggage and leave the ship. While Itachi grabbed his stuff in his cabin, he saw in the outside that Agnes was waiting for him.

\- Did you get everything? – Agnes asked.

Itachi gave a nod while exiting. Both of them stared to walk on the ramp, descending from the ship when Agnes spoke again.

\- If the enemy knows that we are here, do you think that they would attack us. – Agnes asked.

\- You are the captain, – Itachi replied – what do you think?

\- That if they are reckless or stupid there is a small chance.

\- And there is your answer. – Itachi said with a teasing smile.

\- Smartass. – Agnes replied with a small smile on her part.

After they got on the ground and joined the queen a small squad of soldiers led by a blond young man approached them.

\- Queen Marianne de Tristain – the young man began – I bid you welcome to Albion. – after which the blonde man and the soldiers accompanying him bowed.

\- Thank you prince Wales. – the queen replied with a courteous bow – It is good to be back in the lands of Albion.

"So that's Henrietta's cousin" Itachi thought. While looking him from head to toe, he concluded that probably every girl was practically drooling over him when they saw him. He was a fair young man.

\- Now if you would please follow me, – Wales spoke again – we have prepared horses for your me and a chariot for your highness, to ease the trip to the castle.

\- Thank you. – the queen replied and without delay they all saddled the horses, and the queen got on the chariot.

Itachi began to get on his horse. He had some experience with riding, but when he did it was on very rare occasions. He would much prefer it to walk to the castle if he was alone. They began to make their way to the castle. While riding Itachi, noticed some things. One was that the docks were far away from the castle, which would make for a difficult retreat should the occasion arrive. The other being that the streets which they passed were completely empty. He expected people to want to see the queen of Tristain in Albion. He saw that Agnes was also restless at the sight.

\- Is it normal there to be no people, when a ruler from another kingdom arrives at their lands. – Itachi asked in a manner that only Agnes would hear him. Although he knew the answer already.

\- No. – Agnes replied with a bit of concern – The streets should be filled with people.

\- Reckless or stupid? – Itachi asked.

\- Right now I hope neither.

With that said the both of them were with their guards up, along with Agnes's squad the moment they noticed. When he turned around, Itachi saw that the solders from Albion were a bit relaxed, as well as that they were not paying much attention. He did not like this. That was not the way an escort should behave. He decided to put them back in the here and now the only way that seemed fitting. He let out a bit of his killing intent and aimed it at the Alnion soldiers. He did so only for a second but it seemed to be enough. He heard the soldiers to rustle from the back, as well as the ones on the front. "That's more like it" he thought.

During the whole time they rode to the castle, nothing happened on the way. Still what Itachi saw bothered him, and was on edge. They reached the castle and entered the courtyard, which was beautiful as to be expected. Despite the empty town streets, behind the castle wall was a whole new story. Everything was more lively, from the staff to the guards, although a smile would be good on one or two faces. After everyone got of their horses, Wales made his way to the queen's chariot and helped her get out of it. When they began to walk towards the giant entrance doors, at the front was standing from what Itachi could make was the king. From the crown on his head to his clothes and sword on his waist. When Wales and queen Marianne approached him, the queen stopped In front of him and greeted him with a bow.

\- King James, it is a pleasure to see you again.

The king only smiled and replied happily while showing the same respect.

\- The feeling is mutual, queen Marianne. But please, there is no need for such formality from my sister in law. – the king said.

\- You have not changed a bit. – the queen replied with a smile.

Itachi thought that it was really wonderful that the king of Albion and the queen of Tristain are on such good terms with one another.

\- Now then, - the king said – shall we go inside? We have some things to discuss.

\- Of course. – the queen replied.

\- Your soldiers will be accommodated by Wales while we speak.

\- Very well. Agnes, take your squad and follow the kings men. – the queen ordered, to which Agnes obeyed – I hope that you would not mind this young man to accompany us? – she pointed to Itachi.

\- Who is he?

\- He became a noble just recently, and is my new personal advisor. – the queen threw a lie.

Itachi did not expect such a move on the queens behalf but was going to play along.

\- A noble you say? – the asked while turning to Itachi, to which he bowed his head in front of the monarch – Very well. We shall speak more inside.

With that said they headed inside. Everyone else whether it be guards or staff returned to their chores until the king said otherwise. While they were walking Itachi felt restless. He did not feel anything threatening from the prince of the king, but there was something In the castle that put him on edge.

While walking, the king took them into a room with a large table and several chairs. The room was decorated rather nicely. Something like the queen's cabinet. They all stood in front of the table now, and the king took the central seat, after which he gestured to the queen to sit on his right side and Itachi next to her.

\- So, you said that this boy is a new noble and a personal advisor? – the king asked.

\- Yes. I gave him the title of viscount, do to him being highborn from the start, and that he did exceptionally while under my services.

\- From which noble house do you hail young man? – the king turned his attention to Itachi.

\- I don't believe that you heard of it your highness. – Itachi replied humbly – I come from a very far away land. My house, or rather my clan is called Uchiha, and my name is Itachi. I am heir to my clan.

The king looked at him puzzled while he rubbed his golden beard.

\- Yes, I don't believe I have heard of it. – the king said – What is the name of your kingdom then? – he asked again.

\- We refer to it as the hidden Leaf Village, - Itachi said – although it is with the size of a kingdom.

\- A village? – the king asked then turned to the queen seeking answers from her.

\- It is true. I thought it was nonsense as well at first. – Marianne said bluntly – But he speaks the truth.

While saying this the doors to the room opened and inside entered prince Wales.

\- I am sorry I took so long. – the prince said apologetically.

\- Take a seat Wales, so that we can begin on the matter. – the king said with a serious tone, to which Wales took a sit on his left side facing the queen. The king took out a piece of paper from his clothes and put it on the table. – What is this all about? – the king asked.

The room became silent for a moment before the queen spoke.

\- It is as the letter says. The nobles of Albion are plotting a coup against you and your son, with the help of some nobles from Tristain. – the queen said.

\- How long did you knew about this plot? – Wales asked.

\- Two weeks prior to our arrival. I send the message the moment I found out.

\- And how did you find out? – the king asked with curiosity.

\- With the help of Itachi. He has a special set of skills that are particularly useful when it comes to obtaining information.

The king and Wales turned their attention to Itachi when the queen said that.

\- Young man please explain how you got this information. – the king said with a demanding tone.

\- It was by accident really. My job was to keep the piece in Tristain and prevent any unfortunate events from happening, when I bumped with one of the conspirators without even knowing at the time who he was.

\- It was baronet Phillip de Cornel. – the queen said - The other two are also involved.

At hearing that the king's expression from a curious one turned into a dark one.

\- That is quite unfortunate. – the king said.

\- Why is that? – the queen asked.

\- Because baron Jean de Ludvig has become part of my council.

Itachi and the queen's expressions became shocked at the surprising news.

\- That is not good. – Itachi spoke – This is going to make things complicated.

\- Why in the name of the Founder did you make him a part of your council? – the queen exploded – You very well knew what trouble he and his two scumbags of a friends, caused to my husband. Your brother!

\- Silence! – the king roared.

"There goes the understanding between those two" Itachi thought, knowing that that shout might cause some unwanted attention. He noticed that Wales was so surprised from the reaction of his father, that he was about to break the chair's back from leaning on it so much.

\- I very well know what problems those bastards caused my brother. – the king spoke with even tone – But I did not have much of choice. He made me a deal that I could not turn away from.

\- What kind of deal? – the queen asked with suspicion.

\- He told me that my wife's illness was not natural. That somebody had poisoned her. – the king said with regretting anger in his voice – He told me the name of the person that did it along with the name of his accomplices and their future plans, in exchange for allowing him to stay in Albion and giving him a place on the council.

\- And who were the culprits?

\- Four nobles, one of which had a sit on this council.

\- And you believed him? – queen Marianne said accusingly.

\- I had no reason not to. The evidence was there pointing at their direction. Illegal potions, herbs and poisons that were highly sought on the black market. I had to do my duty as a monarch and keep my end of the bargain.

\- That guy is too smart for his own good. – Itachi spoke – He got a positon of power like it was nothing, while conspiring, without you even noticing.

\- As I said I had other matters at hand. – the king responded in his defense – To top it off some of the other nobles are left a bit displeased with the executions of the nobles I executed.

\- Is that why the streets were empty? – Itachi asked.

\- Yes. – Wales responded – Ever since the execution, there has been great tension in the air. Like a canon about to explode?

\- A canon? – Itachi asked not familiar with what that was.

\- Another time Itachi. – the queen said. – So with the tension high, it would be easier to convince some of the other nobles to revolt. Tell me, do you still have allies amongst them?

\- Yes. – the king said – My most trusted friends. Sadly they are not that many.

Itachi placed a hand on his chin and began to think. How to sort this whole situation with minimal casualties. Battle was imminent. But his thoughts were cut short as the door to the chamber was heard opening. Inside came a man in his late forties, with white already on his hair and a thick mustache. When the king, queen and Wales saw him, Itachi noticed that they were trying to not do something reckless.

\- Ah! What a surprise! – the man said – Queen Marianne, it is such a pleasure to see you again.

Itachi saw that the queen put on a fake smile, and was trying not to speak as if she was growling.

\- Baron de Ludvig. – she began – I did not expect to see you here.

"So this is the baron?" Itachi thought. The timing of him showing up could not be worse.

\- I did not summon for you. – the king said.

\- Yes your highness, I know. – the baron said with innocence – But it is almost time for the council to assemble.

It was obvious that the king was not pleased with that.

\- Fine, fine. – he then turned to Itachi and the queen – We shall speak again later.

The queen and Itachi got up and gave a quick bow. When they headed to the door and went past the baron, he gave them sly smile that disgusted Itachi. It was obvious to him that the baron knew why they were here, and did not like the way he send them a challenge. So he gave him a warning. He activated his sharingan and looked him straight in the eyes. The baron's smile faded away, and Itachi felt how fear struck him. He also saw something with his sharingan. He saw that the baron was talking to someone in a hood. This he had to tell the queen.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Itachi and the queen were making their way toward the cortyard of the castle, with tension over their heads. They were not expecting things to be this bad, and the current situation with the barron being not as favorable from their perspective. The queen in particular had such an angered face on her, that made him shiver whenever he looked to see if she had calmed down a little. When they got outside they saw Agnes waiting for them. When she saw the queen's expresion Agnes looked straight at Itachi.

\- What happend? – Agnes asked Itachi.

\- The snake has already slittered and wraped itself around the king. – the queen answered trough her teeth.

\- What? – Agnes asked confused.

\- Apperantly the "honorable" baron has made his way to one of the sits of power right next to the king. – Itachi said with a calm voice.

\- How? – Agnes asked.

\- The only way he knows how. – Marianne continued with anger in her voice – Lying, manipulating and killing inocent people! – she took a deep breath in an atemt to calm herself before speaking again – We have to stop him, before things get out of hand more than they already are.

\- Then lets think of a way to deal with him. – Itachi said.

\- Agreed. – Agnes replied – But first let's go somewhere with less eyes and ears around us.

After saying that queen Marianee called one of the castle's servants to show her to her room. When they entered the queen's quarters it was nothing less than impressive. A large room with beautiful decorations, a large fireplace, a large bed, a mirror and a balcony. A fresh sent was struck them from the pink roses that were in vases next to the balcony doors. They wasted no time and the three of them took comfotorable place from which they could see each other and speak without any unnecessary loudness.

\- So what should our next move be. – Agnes started first.

\- Before that – Itachi replied – i have something to share about the baron. – Agnes and Mariannes both stared at Itachi – Before we exited the chamber i used my sharingan to intimidate the baron a bit, when i saw something. – he paused for a moment to breathe – I saw him in a dark place, standing infront of a sitting hooded figure. They were talking about us.

\- What do you mean about us? – the queen asked with a bit of shock.

\- They knew that we were coming to Albion.

\- Damn! – Agnes said – So they were already steps ahead of us.

\- That seems to be the case. – the queen replied – It's unfortunate. What else did you learn.

\- It seems our arrival has made the conspirators to speed up their plans. From what i saw the hooded figure was quite nerveus from the fact that we are going here. – Itachi said.

\- Can you show us? – Agnes asked – Like you showed us before.

\- Yes i can. – Itachi said – But it is going to be a little more difficult from showing my own memories.

\- I am sorry we are burdening you. – the queen apologized sincerely.

After that the mangekyo sharingan was actvated and the small information that Itachi obtained was shared with queen Marianne and Agnes. They saw the baron infront of the hooded figure sitting on a chair, but they could not see or recognise his body features, or voice for that matter when he spoke.

\- What news do you bring me baron? – the hooded man said with a blurry voice.

\- We have a problem conserning our plans. – the baron spoke bluntly – The queen of Tristain knows about the coup and is coming here.

\- How is that possible? – the hooded figure spoke with worry.

\- I am not sure, but it probably has something to do with the death of poor Philip.

\- Did not like the man anyway. – the man in the hood said like he just got ride of a nasty itch – How long do we have until the queen arrives.

\- Probably a week or so.

At that moment the man jumped from the chair and started speaking nervously.

\- We have to speed things up. Begin preperations from this moment. We must be ready for the plan's execution. And send a message to Christopher to prepare to execute his part in all of this.

\- At once. I also have everything i need for my part. Only the rest have to be ready. – the baron said a bit cocky.

\- Verry well. When the time comes, I shall gather everyone and will give you the sign to begin.

After that the whole scene ended.

Itcachi put a hand on his eyes and gave a slight groan while Agnes and the queen were processing what they saw. Agnes turned to Itachi for a moment when she saw him holding his face, and from under the palm of his hand she saw that blood was dripping.

\- Are you alright? – she asked conserned.

\- Yes. – he replied – This normaly happens when i push the mangekyo a bit too much. Anyways – he said wiping his bloody tears from his eyes – we are a bit in a bind now. We know that they are going to act soon but we don't know when exactly or how. We know that baronet Christopher de Grand is also going to act, but we don't know if it is going to be here or somewher else. And we don't know how we are going to tie up in all of this.

\- It does not matter. – the queen said to the surprise of both Itachi and Agnes – We must be ready when it happens, and we should learn as much as we possibly can about their plans.

\- But what if de Grand attacks Tristain while we are here. The princess will be in danger, and we are not going to be able to help her from here.

From that statement Itachi got shivers. Henrietta was so far, away and he could not do anything to help her if what Agnes said became true.

\- I am not worried about my daughter. She is in very good hands and right now in the safest place she could be. The castle is well guarded, and also general Gramont's forces are there, so only a complete fool would try to attack.

\- That is good to hear. – Iatchi said now calmed down – When it gets dark I shall scout a bit, and see what i can learn. In the meantime your highness, you should always be accompanied by two or more of our forces. Even when you are meeting the king.

\- I agree. – Agnes said – Danger now is lurking at every corner in this castle. My squad and will take shifts guarding you at all times while we are here.

The queen gave a nod in agreement. After the talk ended they all exited the room and headed at different directions.

Agnes returned to her squad when the sun had set. She was with the queen the whole day after the planing they did with Itachi and her highness, and now it was time to send the next shift of guards as soon as she informed her squad about their extra duties, and about the current situation they have found themselves in. She approached the castle barracks were she and her squad would stay while they were in Albion. Upon entering Agnes was greeted by one of the Albion soldiers who showed her the room she would be staying in. Before the soldier left her she asked him to call on her lieutenant, so that she could speak with her. Leaving her sword, knife and pistol on the table that was next to her window, she sat on her bed with a sigh, staring aimlessly around the large room room. "Can we really stop this" she tought to herslef for a second when a knock was herd on her door.

\- Captain, you wanted to see me? – Michelle's voice was herd when she opened the door slightly.

\- Yes. I want you to gater everyone at come back. – Agnes ordered quickly.

Without any questions, Michelle obeyed and closed the door. After a few long minutes she returned with the whole squad and entered. It was a good thing that the room was as big as it is, otherwise they would not all fit inside and would not have been able to talk in the privacy that they found themselves in. Agnes stood in front all of them and asked them directly.

\- Since the moment we set foot in this kingdom, has any of you noticed something strange?

Every girl looked with a puzzled face at their captain, except Michelle. Agnes knew that she knew what she was asking them. After a second of silence, one of the girls spoke.

\- I noticed that on the way to the castle, there were no people on the streets.

\- And all of the escorting guards were not really paying any attention. – another girl spoke.

\- Captain what is going on in this kingdom? – finaly Michelle asked.

With a serious expresion on her face, Agnes spoke as bluntly as she possibly could.

\- The queen, myself and Itachi found out that a coup is being ploted agaits the prince and king of Albion. Three of the conspirators are nobles from our kingdom. We are here to stop that from happening, because if the coup succeeds a war is going to break out between Albion and Tristain.

All of her squad looked at her shoked, as if she had just slaped each and everyone of them on the face.

\- Captain if i may? – Michelle spoke – Why are you teling us this now?

Agnes looked all of them with guilt. Michelle was right. She should not have kept something this big and important from her squad.

\- I know that i should have told all of you sooner about this. – she spoke lowering her head slightly – I do not have an apology for my actions.

\- Well whatever your reasons, they are your own captain – Michelle spoke again – and we trust in your judgement. So what are your odrers?

Agnes raised her head, with a slight thankful smile.

\- The orders are simple. The queen must have guards at all times, and keep your eyes opened for anything and swords at the ready.

Night time. The cloak of darkness had fallen again, and Itachi was moving under it without anyone noticing him. He wanted to speak with Wales about some things, as well as to give him the letter from his cousin. The cover of the night could not be more perfect, as there was no moon to shine this night. He was moving stealthly as a cat, scaling the castle fast, and looking quickly through every window and balcony door for the prince. Afte a while he saw a room wich had a feint light glowing from it. Itachi headed at it's direction and when he reached it he saw that a candle was lighted and the prince was siting in a cair in front of a desk. Itachi standing sideways on the all reached out to the window and knocked. The prince jump out of his chair startled with his wand in his hand. After he turned to the window, Itachi waved at him. The prince cautiously aproached the window. When he was close enough and saw that Itachi was standing on the wall as if he was on the ground he rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He opened the window after which he steped back.

\- Viscount Uchiha? What is the meaning of this? – Wales asked.

\- I had to speak with you prince Wales. And please call me Itachi.

\- How are you able to stand like that on the wall? – the prince asked still with his guard up.

Itachi pulled him self up and sat on the ledge.

\- I use "magic". – Itachi stated bluntly. – I am sorry for disturbing you this late and unanaunced, but i had to speak with you.

\- About what? – Wales asked with a raised eyebrow.

\- About the baron. Everything you could tell me about him.

Now a bit more calm, the prince sat on his chair, and left his wand right next to him.

\- I am afraid i cannot tell you much about him. I know that he goes to the town from time to time with some of the castle guards, and that he is somewhat on good terms with some of the nobles here, and also that he is a verry knowledgeable man. He knows almost everything that is going on in the kingdom and outside it. But that is all i know from all the council meetings that i have attended.

\- Do you know anything else? – Itachi asked.

\- Yes. That my father does not like him at all.

\- From his reputation, i doubt that anyone likes him.

\- Do you know anything more about the coup Itachi? – Wales asked with consern.

\- Yes. The conspirators are going to speed their plans. You and your father should be on guard at all times.

\- We will. – Wales said determinedly – Is there anything else.

\- Yes. – Itachi said while geting of the ledge, and pulled out the letter from Henrietta and handed it to him – Princess Henrietta asked me to give this letter to you in private.

Wales took the letter in both of his hands with widened eyes.

\- Have you... – he said while raising his head to look at Itachi before he interupted him.

\- I have not read it. Only Henrietta and now you will know it's content.

\- You call her by her name? – Wales said while narrowing his eyebrows. – That is not how you should adress royalty. – he continued now with a bit of sharpness in his tone.

Itachi noticed this reaction on the prince's behalf. Even if he did call her by name, there was no need for such a sharp response. Something was up with this picture.

\- I am sorry. – Itachi said – Evere since i arrived in Tristain, the princes was very good to me and we became very good friends, and she alowed me to call her by her name.

\- Very well then. – Wales said now a bit more softly – Anyway, you still have to tell me how you were standing on the wall like that.

Itachi formed a hand seal with his hands aproached one of the walls in the room. Without stoping he continued to walk on the wall, until he reached the sealing and was standing upside down. Wales was watching amazed at this new discovery.

\- Fascinating. – the prince said – What kind of magic is this?

\- In short, my people can summon an energy called chakra to do feats like this.

\- Energy?

\- Yes. We also can use it to summon on all five elements of nature.

\- What? Five elemens?

While they were talking a knock was heard on the room's door. Itachi knew that he could not be seen in the room so he immediately jumped throgh the window and stuck to the wall. He bagan to listen.

\- I am sorry to disturb you my prince, but i thought that i heard voices. – Itachi heard a man's voice. Probably a guard

\- Yes i got a bit excited while i was reading. – Wales said – You can go. – after that Itachi heard that a door was closing, and soon after Wales showing on the window – It looks like that we shall continue our conversation tomorrow.

\- Agreed. Good night prince Wales. – Itachi said and started to descend to the ground.

He learned a few things more about the baron, as well as the prince. That reaction he gave when he casually said Henrietta's name without her title, was quite surprising. He could swear that he even got a slight hint of jealousy from the prince. Itachi thought that he was going to get more details on this. But for now he was going to return to the quarters that he was shown to during the day so that he could rest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The late night was a peaceful one. And so were the streets, when Baron Jean de Ludvig was taking a stroll through town. There was no moonlight this night to shed light on the roads on which he and the guards escorting him were walking on, and the only thing that could be heard was foot steps and armor clanking. While walking, the baron looked sometimes at the houses and their barely visible lights coming from burning candles. Normaly even at this hour there still would be people outside walking and drinking, but the baron knew that no one would be out at this hour now, due to the baron's "work". He stopped in front of an inn and looked at it like it was some old shack. He entered it along with the guards and saw tables were siting hooded men.

\- Stay here. – the baron ordered his guards and they sat on one of the free tables. After which he aproached the innkeeper.

\- What'd ya want? – the innkeeper asked roodley whithout even looking at the baron.

\- The special room please. – the baron said not minding the keeper's rudeness.

The innkeeper looked at the baron, after which he got up and gestured towards the baron to follow him. The baron did so, and followed him into a room which was filled in with goods of all kinds, from foods and wine to opium. The innkeeper closed the door after the baron entered he pulled a knife from under his clothes. De Ludvig turned when he heard the noise of steel and looked at the innkeeper with a raised brow and put his hand on his sword's hilt.

\- Now, now. Don't get so jumpy. – the innkeeper said annoyed – The blade is more dull than a ship's brain. Can't even cut a damn potato with it.

\- Next time a warning would be rather welcome. – the baron said releasing his sword's hilt – Someone more jumpy than me might even swing his sword before you even open your mouth.

\- Damn nobles. – the innkeeper said while he rolled his eyes.

After that he knelt and stuck the knife between the boards on the floor, and started to move it until a silent click was heard. The boards sprang up and revealed stairs leading to an underground floor which was engulft almost in complete darkness, had it not been for a single torch at the end of the stairs.

\- Down ya go. – the innkeeper said.

The baron did not waste time and started to descend on the stairs. When he reached the end before him was a short corridor, again only visible do to the torche's light, and at the end of the corridor a single wooden door. The baron opened the door which made a squeeking sound revelealing his presence to the people inside. They turned towards from were the sound came from. They all sat on a large table like the one in the council chambers in the castle. The man in the centre rose up and spoke.

\- A pleasure that you arrived on time baron de Ludvig. – the man spoke welcoming him in the room.

\- So sorry if i kept you all waiting. – Jean said apologetically – I needed to rest a bit after the king's council meeting ended.

\- Very well. – the man said and sat in his chair inviting de Ludvig to take a sit in the last remaining free chair. – Are the preparations ready.

\- Yes. – one of the men said – The soldiers are ready to carry out your orders Oliver.

\- And what of the common folk? – Oliver asked.

\- When the coup begins we shall have their suport. – another one of the men said – Whispers have been going around that Oliver Crommwel is one of the four users of Void magic. That you are the rightful ruler of Albion, and that the royal family are imposters seeing as that there has not been a Void mage born in several hundred years.

\- Then the stage is set. – Oliver said pleased, then he turned his attention to the baron – And what news do you bring us from the castle?

\- I believe everyone present has heard that queen Marianne de Tristain has arrived in Albion? – everyone noded in agreement – It appears that with her arrival she might have brought a small obstacle.

\- What kind of obstacle? – one of the men asked. Jean also saw that Oliver Commwel did not were this was going.

\- Except that the queen arrived with on of her elite forces, the Firearms squadron, she has brought also a young nobleman.

\- Yes I have heard of the Firearms squadron. – Oliver said – They might be trouble if we underestimate them, but why do you fear a young noble?

\- There is something about that young man when I saw him. Espcially his eyes. They have some strange shape and are blood red.

\- And? – someone of the other attendants asked – So what if he has red eyes. He is only one man.

\- That may be, – the baron said – but i do not want to risk it. The presence he has around him and that piercing look he gave me, tells me that he will be one if not our bigest problems during the whole coup.

\- Are you so certain? – Oliver asked.

\- Yes. – Jean replied. – I have a really nasty feeling in my gut about him. We should dispose of him as quickly as possible.

\- Very well then. – Oliver said – The information you have provided us with until now has been crucial. We shall not take this young noble's case lightly. Assassins will be send to deal with him immediately. – he assured everyone in the room – Now then, after seven days with the start of the new moon cycle, we shall begin our movement to throw down the royal family, signaling a new begining for Albion. I shall also send a word to Christopher to place his men in positions and begin his attack when the time comes. For the freedom of Albion. – he said almost like a chant.

\- For the freedom of Albion. – everyone repeated after him.

Baron Jean de Ludvig had a bad feeling about all of this. When everyone started to leave the room from diffrent exits that were barely visible in the room, Oliver gestured at Jean to stay. The baron did so and waited for everyone to leave until only he and Oliver remained.

\- Is there something more? – Jean asked.

\- Yes. I am curious why you had that sudden fright of that young noble.

\- As I said, he is going to be trouble.

\- Any particular reason more that his presence and his eyes? – Oliver asked with his hands clenched together.

\- That is it. –the baron said – Despite the fact of those two reasons, i have seen them only in the presence of a particular kind of people. – the baron made a grimace with his face – And by that I mean expirienced assassins, soldiers and anyone who has seen combat and blood, and who are mostly elders now. The amount of people i have seen with this eyes and presence at his age are so few that i can count them on my fingers.

Oliver stood silent and gave an understanding look at the baron why he was troubled by that young man with the red eyes.

\- Then we shall be extra carefull with him. – Oliver said – I shall send my best men to deal with him. Let us hope that it will be enough. You are dismissed.

Jean bowed down and headed towards the door he entered.

When he returned to the castle, now with his guards who had left him, the baron strolled troguh the courtyard of the castle when he saw a shadow moving in the distance. At first it was a little blury but when he got closer he recognised the shape of the young noble that came along with the queen of Tristain.

\- It's a very plesant night for a walk don't you think. – Jean called the young noble who turned to his dirrection.

\- Yes it is. – the young noble replied – It clears the mind.

\- I believe so too. –the baron said with a smile – It must be quite refreshing after the trip you had from Tristain. – the young man only nodded in response – Might i ask your name young man.

\- Itachi Uchiha. – the young man said.

\- A pleasure. – the baron said after which he turned his back and started walking towards the gates leading inside the castle.

\- Aren't you going to introduce yourself? – Itachi said with a bit of irritation.

\- There is no need. I believe the queen has told you about me when you left the council chambers? – the baron said.

\- How are you soo sure? – Itachi asked with grimace on his face.

\- Because of the way she looked at me and the way she exited the room, i am sertain that you have had questions. – the baron said a bit smug.

\- Yes she did. – Itachi replied with an equal tone – And the things she said about you were not really possitive. I can understand why you had to move to Albion. The rummors about you in Tristain must be quite the song for your years eh? – Itachi said with complacency when he saw the baron's face react.

\- The joys of being a nobility. – the baron replied irritated that such a nobody would challenge him like that. – I wish you a good night young man. – Jean said and continued on his way. "The sooner we get rid of you the better!" he thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Itachi woke up with a groan as he heard a knock on his door. A bit disoriented he did not have time to respond when the door was opened, and in his room came a maid.

\- I did not say enter. – Itachi said while rubbing his eyes.

\- I am very sorry viscount Uchiha, but queen Marianne sent me to wake you up. – the maid said appologeticaly while opening the windows in the room.

\- What time is it? – Itachi asked.

\- Well breakfast will soon be over.

Giving a final yawn Itachi got up from bed and began to change his clothes. The maid approached to assist him only to be stoped by a raised hand.

-There is no need. – Itachi said kindly.

After he got dressed the maid took him to the dining hall where the queen of Tristain was waiting for him.

\- I did not think that you could be able to sleep so much, given your day and night activites back in Tristain. – the queen said jokingly while Itachi sat on a chair oposite of her.

\- I guess i am not above a good night's rest. – Itachi responed with a smile.

\- Did you find anything interesting yesterday? – the queen asked.

\- Only that the king also does not like baron de Ludvig. – Itachi said bluntly.

\- So nothing new.

\- That and that I am going to meet prince Wales later.

\- Are you going to ask him about the baron?

\- No. – Itachi responded while eating his meal – I spoke with him last night and he doesn't know much about him. Rather he wants to know more about how i use chakra.

\- Do not make a scene like with your demonstration in Tristain. – Marianne said with a serious tone.

\- I don't plan to. – Itachi said with a calming voice. – I am only going to show him some of the very basics. – he saw the queen raising an eyebrow after that statement – There are not going to be any flames.

\- Very well then. – Marianne replied while relaxing her back on her chair.

\- Besides, it would be foolish to show what my strenghts are while the enemy watches from the shadows. – Itachi added.

After his breakfast and short conversation with the queen Itachi wasted no time and started looking for the prince whom he found in the courtyard near a big fountain practicing with a sword in hand with two of the castle guards. Itachi stood at a safe distance not to be noticed as he did not want to disturb the practice fight because he was curious to see how good the prince was with a sword in hand, as well as the guards and to get some basic understanding of how good their training is so that he should know what to expect when the battle begins. The prince was good. He was blocking and attaking with formidable skill, altough his fighting style in Itachi's eyes was a bit too by the book, and could get a bit predictive in a real fight. As for those two guards, their moves were powerfull but not lacking in speed. Their fighting was that of someone who has tasted a life or death fight. There were no unnecessary movements even in this practice fight. He could see that the three of them were not fighting seriously, because if it was serious despite of Wales's talent with the sword being more than a match for most men, the guards would be more than a handfull for him. Finaly after a few more moments the prince was able to end the practice fight by kicking the first guard's sword out of his hand and swiping his leg making him fall on the ground, and as for the other one he flanked him pointing his sword at the guards exposed side forcing him to give up. After that prince Wales put away his sword and helped the guard on the ground to get up by giving him a hand.

\- Very good my prince! – the downed guard said – You have become better with the sword than before.

\- Thank you. – Wales said sincerely – But i believe it would have been an even greater improvement if you two did not hold back as much.

\- You did as well your highness. – the other guard said – Besides, if we were to fight holding back a little less you would have been the one on the ground.

The three of them laught heartly after the last comment. Itachi thought that now would be a good time to aproach them. Wales noticed him and turned to him to greet him.

\- Viscount Uchiha. It is nice to see you again. – the prince greeted.

\- As it is to see you prince Wales. – Itachi responded in kind and bowed slightly to not show roodness.

\- Were you watching? – Wales asked.

\- Indeed i was. You have very good skills with a sword. – Itachi complimented as he was indeed impressed with the skill the prince fought. Still he was no Agnes.

\- Do wish to participate in a practice fight with us? – Wales asked.

\- I am sorry, but I am going to pass on that offer. I am still a bit tired from yesterday, so i would not be able to offer much. – Itachi said tactful, to which Wales raise an eyebrow - I was hoping that we could talk.

\- Very well. You are dismissed. – the prince released the guards. They bowed and went on their way after which Wales turned to Itachi when they ware at a distance – I don't believe you to be that tired form "climbing" a wall.

\- Sorry about that, – Itachi said in a nonchalantly – but given the situation I don't trust anyone in this kingdom exept you and your father.

\- Those two you could trust, - Wales said reasuring – but i respect your opinion. So let's continue from yesterday's conversation. – the prince contnued with a curiousity in his eyes – You said your people could use five elements? I get that four of them are fire, wind, earth and water because if we are similar in using nature's elements, than those we would have in comon. But i have never heard of a fifth basic element.

\- Yes those four elements are used by my people as well. The fifth element we use is lightning. – Itachi explained simply, which the prince's eyes widend so much out of curiousity that Itachi thouth that his eyeballs would fall from their sockets.

\- Can you show me? – Wales asked with entusiasm.

\- I cannot. – giving the dissapointing answer, Itachi saw that Wales's smile faded like someone taking a small child's favorite toy – I don't have the afinity for the lightning release to demonstrate.

Wales still dissapointed nodded with an understanding look.

\- With what elements are you proficient then? – Wales asked.

\- I can use fire, water and wind.

\- So you are a triangle level mage.

\- Excuse me? – Itachi said in confusion.

\- Sorry. – the prince said apologetically – This how we classify the levels of mages. There are six levels in total representing how many elements a mage can use.

\- And because i am able to use three elements i am a triangle. But how come there are six levels if you said that you have four elements.

\- Yes, but i only said basic. We have two more. One which is a rarety and the other shows only in... – the prince stoped for a moment to find the right words – certain individuals. But for me to explain that we will have to go to the library to get a few books and than to my room to show you my personal notes.

Walking otutside queen Marriane and king James were taking a stroll near the sea surrounding the castle. Followed like shadows right behind them were some of the kings soldiers and ten of Agnes's girls. Both the king and queen did not mind them as they were only following and not interupting while the two of them talked and remembered when their families would just forget titles and enjoy the peace and quiet.

\- Those were some very plesant days. – James spoke – When we would gather, wether it would be here in Albion or in Tristain.

\- Yes they were. Except for when you and Henry got drung and started to sing. There was no worse punishment. – Marianne joked to which James strted to laugh really loudly and joyfull.

\- That may be, - James said still laughing – but your's and my wife's drunk dancing was an even more punishing sight and in the same time hillarious thing that i have ever seen.

To that comment Mrianne blushed a bit, but started to laugh as well.

\- I thought we agreed never to speak of this again. – she said while she poked him with an elbow.

\- Henry and my wife agreed. I didn't.

Theyre laughs started to calm down until they were silenced.

\- I really miss both of them. – James said with a bit of grief – They did not deserve to leave this world so quickly.

\- No they didn't. – Marianne responded with a lowered head.

\- And now the same fate is upon me and my son.

\- That is not going to happen. – the queen of Tristain retorted – That's why we are here. To help. Agnes is a seasoned warrior despite her young age, as for Itachi, – Marianne paused – even i am not sure to were his skill and powers extend to, and he has only shown me so much trough his actions. But it is enough to know that he will not let this to happen.

\- I don't really care what happens to me. – James said to which Marriane looked him with surprise – I have done good things as a king as best as i could. But also i have done terrlible things. Things which secrets will follow me into my grave.

\- If you are talking about the youngest out of the three of you brothers...

\- We shall not speak of this. – James cutted her of – What is done is done. The people's knowlage is dulled as best as it can be about that event, and i inted it to be so. The rest will go with me.

The silence of grief and regret bestowed the king. Marriane saw that and did not wish to delve deeper in this old wound of his. They headed back to the castle walls and when they got closer to the entrance James spoke.

\- I want Wales to live his life as best as he can. If we fail in stopping this coup leave me and protect my son. He has to live. He must. – the king turned to Marriane – He does not deserve his fathers fate.

\- You have my word.

Itachi and Wales finaly got to the prince's room and the moment they entered both of them drop the books on the floor.

\- Did we have to get all of this? – Itachi asked as he sat on the floor.

\- Sorry about that. – Wales said while sitting on his chair – My passion for knowlage sometimes gets the better of me.

\- I don't mind your passion, but i believe one or two book would have been enough, unlike fifteen.

\- Are they really that much? – Wales laughed to which Itachi gave him a look that clearly said that he is not amused – Anyway – Wales continued now a bit more serious – in those books there is detailed information about some of the stuff which i probably will not be able to explain, as i myself am still trying to understand.

\- Okay then. – Itachi agreed to his statement – Now what are the other two elements.

\- One of them is Elven magic.

\- Elven?

\- Yes. As the name says it is used by the Elves. – Wales explained – But they preffer to call it "Nature magic" or "Spirit magic".

\- What are Elves? – Itachi looked puzled. Now he understood how Henrieta and the queen felt when he was explaining to them stuff about his world.

\- You really don't know what elves are? – Wales asked surprised to which Itachi only shook his head – Well in short the elves are like humans but they have ponty ears and are really beutifull. But are also quite arrogant and look down on everyone else. They inhabit the Sahara Desert where they formed their own nation called Nephthys.

\- And their magic. – Itachi asked curiously.

\- I can't tell you much except for what i have read and studied. I have never seen actual aplication of their magic as only they can use it. What i do know is that they form contracts with spirits of the diffrent elements to use their magic, which might actually be more powerfull than ours. Hence "Nature" or "Spirit" magic.

\- And what is the other element?

\- It's called Void magic.

\- I have read about it back in Tristain's library, but it was rather only mentioned than a solid explanation.

\- That is because most of the knowlage for the void magic is lost through the centuries. As well as the element itself. I have been able to research it through my personal notes. – Wales turned to his desk to grab his notes and handed them to Itachi to look at them – From what i know the void mages are a rearity and are descendants from Brimir the Founder, as he was the first void user. His descendats were the founders of Tristain, Albion and Galia, and his apprentice was the founder of Romalia.

\- So you and Henrietta are descendants of the Founder? – Itachi asked.

\- Yes we are. But we do not poses void magic if that is wat you are asking.

"He really has a sharp mind." Itachi thout.

\- But if you are descendants, why don't you poses void magic? – Itachi asked.

\- I do not know. – Wales replied – As a matter of fact there has not been a void mage for more over two or three senturies. That is one of my main goals in reaserching magic. To find out what happened to the void magic.

\- I have one last question. – Itachi said to which Wales was all ears to hear – Do you know why the common folk cannot use magic?

\- That is a very interesting question. – Wales responded with a bit of intrigue why he was asked that. – Why did you ask that?

\- This is one of the first questions that Henrietta asked me in regard of one of my abilities. – Itachi noticed again that Wales made a slight grimace whe he spoke her name just like that without titles during their whole conversation. But Wales quicly got rid of it. Still before Itachi could recieve his answer he decided to gamble a bit and confront Wales about his reaction – Speaking of which, why do you make such a face whenever i speak Henrietta's name without her title? It can't be just because titles matter is it?

Wales was caught of guard with that comment. His face clearly said that he did not know how to respond to that sudden comment on Itachi's behalf, and Itachi knew that he hit the bullseye.

\- Why do you ask that? – Wales looked away.

\- It just intrigued me from the first time when you reacted that way. – Itachi spoke softly.

Wales stood silent. He had a look on his face which wondered wether to stay silent or to speak.

\- There is no one around if that is what worries you. – Itachi assured him.

\- Even if there is no one, it is not something I can share easily. – Wales responded after which he stood silent for a little while to which Itachi showed patience. With a deep breath Wales turned to Itachi and spoke – Do you have feelings for her?

\- Yes i have. – Itachi said straight.

\- I have as well. – Wales said – Henrietta and I are lovers.

\- But you are cousins. – Itachi said a bit shoked from this revelation.

\- We do not choose with whom we fall in love.

From that statement Itachi twiched on the inside a bit but he did not show it. His eyes on the other hand did and Wales noticed it and realized why.

\- So I have a rival? – Wales looked away form Itachi again. The room was filled with tension from the two men in it – What would you do for her? – the prince asked softly.

\- I would give my life for her. – Itachi responded.

\- That is a good answer. I am willing to do the same. – Wales spoke proudly – I love her very much, and I am hurting that she has developed feelings for someone else. Forcing her to stay on my side will acomplish nothing except hurt her, so i shall leave Henrietta's heart to determine which one of us it favours the most.

The two of them looked at each other. It was not a hatefull look that Itachi and Wales had, rather a respectfull one. They both were determind to win but they also knew that jealousy and conflict would only hurt Henrietta.

\- Do you agree on this matter with me Itachi? – Wales asked.

\- I agree. – Itachi responded.

\- Then we shall speak no more of this, and let it be.

After a few more moments Itachi looked at the notes in his hand and decided to continue the conversation before the side subject, with his question abbout the common people and magic.

\- So why can't the common folk use magic. – Itachi asked.

\- It is not that they can't use magic, - Wales said – it's more that they don't know it, or at least those that have the potencial to learn how to use it.

\- Why is it kept a secret from them. – Itachi's eye were intrigued of this revelation.

\- I really don't know the details, but it has something to do with a rebelion many many years ago. You could even say centuries. It's really strange tough that most of the important knowlage like this one and the one abbout the void magic is very few and very little. Like it's intendet to be lost.

\- Mostly those acts are done mostly out of fear or if someone wants to keep their power.

Itachi's words made sense to Wales's argument, and that shed light on the why pessants can't use magic.

\- Just imagine if the people knew that that not only those of noble birth can use magic, but the normal everyday man and woman is also capable of using it. If what you said, that a rebelion might have happened, it might have been due to the common folk realising that they could also use magic and had enough of the "noble" opressors.

\- And if people still knew or even realised it now once again they would rebel again. – Wales said deep in thought.

\- That can be avoided. – Itachi said to which Wales turned towards him.

\- By keeping the secret? That is too easy, and secrets sooner or later are found out.

\- No. I had a diffrent thought. –Itachi retorted – I say we do a deeper reaserch on this matter. Not only with books, but also to see if the normal people realy can use magic.

\- And then what? If they really have magic we can't just teach them on the street.

\- I believe that you have an academy here just like the one in Tristain.

\- That would be quite the scandal. – Wales said laid back on his chair with a serious tone – Not that it can't be done, but most nobles are terrible people. I know that because I have seen it with my own eyes. If common folk with magic potencial are send to the academy they will be ripped apart.

\- Only when that time comes. If that time comes. We are still only on a theory that they have magic abilities. – Itachi reminded while getting on his feet.

He made his way next to Wales and left his notes on the desk.

\- Well let's see if theory is a false one. – Wales smiled at Itachi, to which the Uchiha responded in kind.

\- Where do we begin. – Itachi asked with entusiasm.

The reading, discussions of and taking notes whent on till the late night, at which point the two men were mentaly exausted. Itachi left the prince's room and made his way to his own. When he entered the room he felt that the air was a bit heavy and opened his windows. All of a sudden Itachi stood still for a moment focusing. He felt an unknown presence. Three of them. They were watching his room. Watched and waited until the prey they waited for showed up. He could not determine from where tough, they were trained well how to conseal their presence. They thought that they were the ones that stalked the prey, but in reality they were entering the beast's lair. Itachi turned arround with back towards the window and slowly headed towards the bed. He did not bother to take of his clothes, as he just wanted to rest. He relaxed his whole body and closed his eyes. An hour passed and the three presences, the three shadows started to move. They entered the room through the opened windows withouth making a noise. Light on their feet. Every step they made towards the sleeping Itachi was but the wind brushing the floor. They all had their daggers out. One of them stepped closer and closer until he was upon the sleepung Uchiha. His blade creeped it's way towards Itachi's troat and when it was closed enough Itachi opened his eyes. He gasped and before he could move the dagger moved fast like lightning on his troat and spilled blood on the bed. The three shadows looked at each other.

\- Too easy. – one of them said.

\- Entering the room? – the three intruders turned around towards a shadowed corner from where Itachi stood – It was easy because I allowed it.

\- How? – the man who thought that killed his prey growed in anger – I slit your troat!

\- All you did was ruin a very comfortable pillow. – Itachi said calmly moking the assassin in front of him.

The three assassin's did not waste their time in anymore talking and jumped towards Itachi with a cry. "Quite the noisy bunch" Itachi thought. He took out his ANBU sword and parried the first attacker's dager and kicked him so hard he flew away a bit and crashed hard on the room's floor. The second one he did not bother as much to deflect as he mearly pushed the dagger away while in the meantime using the attackers own speed to crash him in the wall with brute force. He then proceed to cut the assassin's back deeply after which he fell on the ground dead. The third one thought that he could stab Itachi in the back, but he only managed to get his arm broken as Itachi bloked the blade and twisted his wrist until it cracked. While droping the dagger was falling from his hand, Itachi grabbed it and stabed the assassin in the troat while he was still screaming from the pain.

\- This is how you slid a troat. – Itachi said with a dark tone, and while the blade was still in the victims troat, Itachi sharply moved the dagger to the side until it exited.

The assassin's head was half cut of as he fell to the ground. It was like he had a third hand stretching from his upper body and not his head. The remaining assassin stood up and threw his dagger at Itachi and drew another one from under his clothes and charged. Itachi dodged the dagger easily and after that jumped over his attacker when he slided low atempting to cut Itachi's leg. Now their places were changed and the assassin was getting up and getting ready for another attack.

\- Who sent you?- Itachi asked but did not recieve an answer.

While the two glared at each other the room's door wash bashed open with a kick and in the room entered a couple of guards with drawn swords and spears at the ready. They only looked arround to see who is who and when they saw two dead masked men with weapons beside them and another masked man with a dagger infront of Itachi with his sword they attacked without warning.

\- No wait! – Itachi screamed but it was too late. The assassin was already dodging a sword only immediately after that to be met with a spear through the heart. When it was all over one of the guards spoke.

\- Are you alright sir.

\- Yes I am. – Itachi responded – But i was going to interogate that one.

\- Sorry sir. – the same guard apologized – We were just doing our duty.

\- It's alright. What's done is done.

After that queen Marianne entered the room along with Agnes and the king.

\- What the hell happend here? – the king was the first to speak.

\- Intruders your highness. – one of the guards responded.

\- Yes i can see that. – the king responded irritated to the obious answer.

\- Itachi are you okay? – Marriane asked with consern while runing to his side.

\- Yes i am fine. – he answered calming down the queen.

\- Quite the handy work. – Agnes spoke to Itachi while pointing the almost headless assailant.

\- I was proving a ponint. – Itachi responded innocently.

\- You shall be moved to a different room viscount Uchiha. – the king ordered.

\- There is no need. – Itachi said – They were not a threat to begin with. I only require another pillow.

The king and the guards only looked at Itachi like somebody slapped them. The way he said it, it sounded to them like he was only toying with the three men that were send to take his life.

\- Very well. – the king sighed – You will at least be moved until this whole mess is cleaned up.

Itachi had no objection and complied. He was moved in a room in the barracks where Agnes and her squad were residing.

\- You are going to be safe here viscout Uchiha. – Agnes teased when Itachi entered the new room. – No one gets passed us.

\- Are you sure about that. – Itachi joked as well as he made a wary look towards the room.

\- Smartass. – was the last thing Agnes said before she and Itachi wished a good night to each other.

The rest of the night was silent and still, where the wind was the only thing that could be heard.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The days were going on in Albion, and soon a week had passed. Itachi and Wales were spending almost every day on their research and theories about magic. The progress was good on paper as they wrote down and discussed a lot of stuff like how it is known that a person has the potential to use magic and how it is used, since they thought that it would be best to start from the basic. Although Wales had already explained to Itachi that magic is used trough spiritual energy, and that it's felt like a presence that it is not really there, something that cannot be explained but is known. They showed each other the many ways how their respective arts of summoning nature's powers worked but did so in a place where no one would see do to Itachi's vigilance of the enemy at all time, and also a place where he would not need to make something as "grandiose", as the queen would describe . The two of them also formed a good friendship during their research and gained respect from one another, despite their rivalry over a certain princess's heart. During that time Itachi also had a number of interactions with the king, which helped him to learn about the man and what kind of ruler he is. The last living of three brothers, king James was a good man and a good ruler from what Itachi learned from their conversations, and from a little bit more information from queen Marianne,and he had intentions to find out a bit more. Before he went to meet up with Wales to continue with their research about magic, he was going to meet up with the queen. Itachi arrived in front of the doors of the queen's room where two heavily armed girls from Agnes's squad were keeping watch. When they saw Itachi they did not stop him or asked any questions, they just nodded to him and let him proceed. Itachi knocked on the door and waited for a response.

\- Come in. – the queen invited. Itachi entered and closed the door after which bowed slightly – I am glad to see you Itachi. – the queen said with a happy tone.

\- The feeling is mutual your highness. – the Uchiha resonded.

While the queen was siting on a chair holding a book which she closed quickly and put on the small table in front of her. She invited Itachi to sit on the other free chair opposite of her. When he sat down the queen started to talk.

\- How is your research with the prince going?

\- It is going well. But we only have our theories to rely on. – Itachi answered quickly.

\- I see. But do be careful when the two of you reach the practical part with the common folk.

Itachi was a bit surprised about that statement. He knew that the queen was aware that he and Wales were doing research on magic but not about why.

\- How do you know about that part? – Itachi asked still with barely visible widened eyes.

\- The king told me. He learned from Wales when he asked him why the two of you were always with your noses in the books.

\- I guess he really was right when he said that his passion of knowledge gets the better of him. – the Uchiha stated with a slight smile - Does anyone else know about those details? – he continued with a bit of serious and concerned look.

\- No. – The queen responded. Marianne looked at Itachi with seriousness in her eyes before she continued. - You and Wales should be really careful with this research. I have nothing against it but you should also think about the consequences if it bears fruit. – the queen warned.

\- I know. – Itachi answered bluntly – We have already made that conclusion. That's why if we are right about it, we are only going to select a handful of people.

\- Even that is a lot. But we shall deal with that when and if that time comes. – Marianne sighed and looked at Itachi a bit more relaxed now when she continued – So what brought you here? – the queen asked him kindly.

\- I wanted to ask something, but if the question is too hard an answer is not needed. – Itachi stated.

\- The serious topics never end do they? – Marianne asked with a gentle smile – What do you want to know.

\- It is something that I noticed from the moment we got into this whole situation back in Tristain, and I somewhat confirmed when we arrived in Albion. – the queen stood silent and with a raised eyebrow still waiting for the question – Those three – Itachi continued - are somehow connected to your husband's death, am I right?

The queen looked at Itachi with surprise, which then turned to an empty look as if she was not seeing the man in front of her, and then her vision focused again.

\- You really surprise me Itachi. – the queen stated – First with your arrival and your story, then with the revelations which brought us here, and now this. Your talents are boundless from what I've seen so far.

Itachi noticed that the queen was struggling a bit, trying to force her words to come out from her mouth.

\- It was a decade ago when de Ludvig with the other two began causing trouble in the kingdom. Discreetly they did their shady deeds, and my husband king Henry knew this but did not have any proof of that, though he started to keep a very close eye on them. – Itachi saw that the queen was having a hard time speaking, but said nothing – Then five years later news came from de Ludvig that my husband's younger brother, the Archduke of Albion had an elven mistress that he had kept in secret. Henry did not believe it at first but then James send a messenger carrying the same news.

\- And so the two of them went to pay a visit to their youngest brother. – Itachi added.

\- Yes to persuade him to take the elven woman back to her homeland, but he did not agree.– after that a look full of grief bestowed Marianne's face – Then after that Henry and James were going back they were attacked by men wearing the archduke's colors. – the queen struggled to speak the next words but she did so with great effort - Henry was killed in the ambush, – she said with grief as if it had just happened – James drove back the attackers, and made prisoners of those that could not escape, after which he went back to his brother to bestow justice. When he got back to the archduke's lands he desimated everything in his way. When he confronted his brother about the assault, his brother pleaded that he had given no such orders and that the men that attacked were not his. But James did not listen. He killed his brother in anger. When James calmed down he searched the prisoners and found letters and bags of coin on them, with the letters not written with his brother's signature but someone else's. – the queen took a breath before continuing – James was hearth broken even more after realizing that his brother told him the truth. Having lost his wife a little while before that, and now his two brothers, one of which he killed himself broke him. He was not the same man after that. Nor is he now, though he was able to recover a bit from that tragedy.

\- Was it on of the three that wrote the documents? – Itachi asked.

\- No. We checked, but it is not out of the question that they used some else to write. I tried to keep them on a leash like my husband but they slipped from me. After that little by little trouble started to arise again in Tristain, until you showed.

\- They will be dealt with in time. – Itachi said with confidence, assuring the queen at the same time.

\- I believe you because it will happen. But I also want to make a selfish request. – the queen said to which Itachi raise an eyebrow curiously – If you have the chance I want you to find proof that they are responsible for my husband's death. It will not give me rest until I find the truth.

Itachi did not answer, as he only showed a look that he will help the queen. Marianne understood that and gave a grateful smile to the man in front of her. She felt a bit ashamed for asking so much of Itachi, with all that he has done so far. But still, she was confident in his abilities that he would succeed in helping her with this selfish request of hers.

As Itachi left the room he started to walk in the direction of the castle courtyard, where he met up with Wales every day since they started their research. As every other time Wales waiting near the fountain were he always honed his sword skills with the help of the guards. Seeing that Itachi got closer, Wales waved at him with eagerness.

\- You took your sweet time getting here. – Wales greeted jokingly.

\- I had to speak with the queen for a moment. – Itachi responded as the two of them started to walk towards one of the castle's entrances - Also you did not say that your enthusiasm included boasting about your researches.

\- So people know about our little research? – Wales asked.

\- Only your father and the queen know. – Itachi responded – And also try to be a bit more discreet about what you share, especially at this time. – he continued, scolding his friend slightly.

\- Alright. – Wales said lightheartedly listening to Itachi – I'll be more careful next time. Also It wouldn't hurt if you relaxed a bit. – he said while laughing.

\- Well how could I be when you are this excited?

\- How can I not be? – Wales said with enthusiasm – I never would have made such progress in such a short time, if it wasn't for your help.

\- What about your historians and scholars? They could have helped you as well.

\- Some of them yes. – Wales agreed – But again, not in this short amount of time.

The council meeting was continuing with the sun already set down, and the light that was brightening the council chambers was coming from the many candles that were lit. King James was ready to jump out of his seat, because of the long talks he had with his fellow lords. The meeting took longer than usual, because of the different matters de Ludvig brought up. It annoyed him. From all the talk James put his hand on his head, sinking his fingers in his still golden hair, in an attempt to rub the annoyance from his scalp that de Ludvig was stretching on and on when he was talking and arguing with the other five nobles in the room.

\- I think that…

\- You should cut it short! – the king raised his voice cutting the baron off. Everyone now turned their attention to their ruler – We have been here for several hours since the meeting started. Whatever we have discussed stops now and shall continue on the next meeting when we are all refreshed.

Everyone complied and began to rise from their sits and leave the room. James waited for everyone to leave so that he could have a moment of peace after this long event. He could not believe how alluring the silence was, almost intoxicating. After the few moments he got up and left the council chambers and was met by a small group of guards who were to escort him wherever he went. In this case he was going to the dining hall were the queen of Tristain, his son and the mysterious viscount were already eating their meals. He did not cross twenty meters before he saw de Ludvig approaching him with the nobles that were with them in the council chamber along with a large band of guards behind them. Seeing this made king James to tense up a bit.

\- What is going on? – the king demanded to know.

\- A riot has broken out your majesty! – one of the nobles spoke with alarm in his voice.

\- What? How did this happen. – James asked with widened eyes.

\- We do not know your highness - another one of the nobles replied – we got news just now.

\- Send soldiers to protect the prince and the queen. – the king ordered – I am going to disband the riot.

\- Your highness we already sent guards towards the queen and the prince, – de Ludvig spoke in a calm manner – but I suggest that the best course of action would be to return to the council chambers and figure out how to disband the riot.

\- We can do that on our foot. – the king said with his patience really low towards de Ludvig – Wasting precious time in the chamber will not help.

James saw that a sly smile crept onto the baron's face, but he realized why a moment too late. De Ludvig pulled out a dagger out of his belt and stabbed the closest noble in the side of his body, killing him in the process. The other nobles jump back next to James pulling out swords and wands. The guards on both sides did the same and took battle stances.

\- I think that retreating in the council chamber right now would be your best option. – de Ludvig said with still that smile on his face while rubbing his mustache and pulling out his wand. He saw how the king and the nobles changed places with the guards on their side – Now if you'll excuse me – he bowed mockingly – I must welcome the guests that are knocking on our door. – with his final words he flicked his wand and a flame burst out of the tip aimed at one of the soldiers that now stood in front of the king and the nobles protecting them, blasting the soldier away.

A battle broke out. James drew his sword and wasted no time waiting for another attack. He leapt in the now enemy soldiers along with his own and the nobles and began to fight for his life. He saw how de Ludvig jumped over one of the short railings in the hallway in which they now fought and landed on the grass in the castle's courtyard. The baron aimed his wand to the sky and another flame was shot from the tip of his wand. It sored a great distance through the sky and exploded into a giant firework. "This is not good" James thought. While thinking that one of the enemy guards swung his sword at his side. Blocking it with his own sword James preceded to push him away with a powerful kick in his chest, after which he cut the opening of the armor on the throat of one of the other soldiers with deadly precision.

\- Retreat to the council chambers! – the king of Albion ordered.

The king and his men were unprepared and outnumbered. As they started to retreat one of the nobles aimed his wand at the enemy soldiers and started to chant while slowly backing away. When he finished a whirlwind blasted the enemy soldiers, staggering them for a moment giving time for the king, five of the remaining friendly soldiers and another of his fellow noblemen to escape.

\- Your majesty run! – the noble cried out while trying to blast another whirlwind, but was pierced with a thrown spear.

James did not like this at all, but he had no other choice. He drew his wand and aimed it at the ground. He sharply raised upwards and raised the ground to the ceiling a few meters in front of him, and crushed two enemy soldiers that charged after the winds calmed down. He was the last to enter the chambers before two of the soldiers closed the doors. The last remaining noble made a motion with his own wand towards the pots with flowers in the room, and the water from the said pots rose up and splashed on the doors. With another motion from his wand the water froze into solid ice.

\- That isn't going to hold them for long. – James said. He saw that the noble and five soldiers had desperate looks on their faces. – What's with those looks? – the six men turned faces to their king – Do not despair, we have faced far worse odds that this. And we have come out on top. We are in a crisis right now, but that does not mean that we should give up. – James looked again their faces. Instead of hopelessness there was a spark of hope, and that's all that he needed to see – We shall survive this. If not, before all of us fall, a hundred of theirs will.

The soldiers raised their swords along with their moral rebuild and gave a battle cry.

\- Wilks. – the king called to which the remaining noble turned – I have a job for you. I want you to escape from the castle and gather those that are still loyal to us. – James lowered his voice so that only the noble can hear – I am not surviving this, but my son will. He will need allies. Are you up for the task.

\- Yes your majesty. – Wilks responded – Should I get the prince as well.

\- No. Right now he is in good hands. He will escape. – the king assured – And when he does he will meet you at that place.

The doors started to tremble as they were hit from the outside.

\- We only have one chance. – James said to which the doors trembled again and the ice cracked. He exhaled calmly not giving in under the pressure and turned towards the doors – Brimir help us. – he muttered to himself.

Itachi was enjoying his dinner with the queen and Wales in the dining hall. They were expecting the king to show up at any minute. They were being observed by Agnes and another one of her squad along with the two guards that regularly spared with Wales. While they were eating the servants brought new dishes while picking up the empty plates, though Itachi did not bother with the new ones as he was enjoying his plate with lamb chops. He thought that after that he would wait for the desert, while he was taking a sip from his cup with water. The queen observed Wales and the fact that he had a restless look on his face.

\- What's bothering you. – the queen asked while drinking from her cup with wine.

\- My father is taking too long. It's not normal for a council meeting to be this long.

\- Don't worry. – Marianne tried to calm him down – I too had long meeting back in Tristain. It happens from time to time.

Wales's look eased up a bit, as he continued to eat. All of a sudden the doors behind Wales opened and everyone turned and saw that soldiers were entering the room.

\- What is the meaning of this? – Wales asked while rising from his seat and turning towards the soldiers.

\- A riot has broken out. We were ordered to take you and queen Marianne to safety your highness. – the soldier in the front said.

Ithachi and Agnes looked at each other. They both knew that something was really off with this whole situation. Agnes slowly reached for her pistol without anyone noticing, and Itachi on his hand drew a kunai from his leg holster and slowly grabbed one of the knives on the table.

\- Are we going to my father? – Wales asked.

\- No – the soldier replied – We are ordered to go to a safe place.

Wales raised his eyebrow in distrust towards the man. The tension could be felt in the room. Now even the two guards next to Agnes felt that things are not as they seem and placed hands on their hilts. Marianne's hand searched for her wand, but stopped when she saw Itachi's look that said "don't".

\- Where is this safe place? – Wales asked slowly.

\- I cannot say. – the soldier in front of him answered.

\- Then we are not going anywhere! – Marianne jumped from her seat and challenged the man.

The soldier laughed as if he was talking to a small child who did not want to go to bed.

\- You are coming. – the man said as he drew his sword, as did the soldiers following him – Whether you'll be missing a leg or two is up to you. – the soldier said while taking a step forward.

At this moment Agnes aimed her pistol at the man's head and pulled the trigger. A bang was heard, and with his next step the guard fell on the ground dead. The other soldiers following their dead leader looked with disbelief for a moment. Then the disbelief turned into angered faces, and they charged at Agnes and the two guards beside her, and towards Wales and the queen of Tristain to capture them. Itachi threw his kunai and the knife at other of the enemy soldiers killing them instantly, and at the same time he jumped towards the others with another drawn kunai in his hand. Another bang was heard. This time the girl from Agnes's squad fired, killing another soldier. Itachi ran to Wales while dodging and blocking swords with his kunai. At this given opportunity Wales moved forward swiftly to the dead soldiers grabbing two swords. A flash of steel was headed for his leg. He managed to block it with the sword in his left hand, pointing the blade down, but after that he felt a hard punch on his face as the attacker exploited his opening. Wales stagger turned his body, and with the momentum he swung the sword in his right hand slashing the soldier's body, and then stabbed him with the sword in his left hand. He turned toward Itachi who was eliminating soldiers left and right only with his kunai which he threw again at a soldier who was close to the queen.

\- Itachi! – Wales called to which he turned.

Wales tossed him on of his swords. Itachi saw it as he saw an enemy raising his own sword to strike him. Itachi did not bother to block as the man was to slow and out of his league, he only sidestepped and stood in the enemy's blind spot. He kicked the man's leg causing him to lose balance, after which he used his chakra control to strengthen his hands and punched his enemy with such a force that the helmet on his head bended inwards crushing his scull. After that he grabbed the tossed sword and stabbed another soldier in the back without mercy. Itachi turned towards Agnes and saw that she and the others by her side had defeated their enemy's as well.

\- So it began. – Agnes said while reloading her pistol.

\- What is that? – one of the panicked servants asked while pointing to the large window.

Outside what looked like a red flame soared trough the sky until exploded into a giant firework.

\- Nothing good. – Itachi said with a dark tone. – We need to move! Now!

\- Everyone, – Wales turned to the servants in the room – you need find a way out of the castle. Warn everyone you come across.

\- Your highness – Agnes turned towards the queen – we have to reunite with my squad. It will be much safer that way.

\- It will not be safe until we put down de Ludvig.

\- I agree. – Itachi said – But I need to get my equipment from my room. There are valuable things that I cannot leave.

\- Very well. – Wales said – Johan, Zachary. – the two guards turned – I need your help to find my father.

\- It's not a very good idea to split up, but I guess we don't have much of a choice. – the queen said.

\- We shall meet at the gardens. – Wales added – From there we proceed to leave the castle and reach the lake and by boat we shall reach the air ship.

Everyone agreed.

\- I won't be long – Itachi spoke while he exited the room with blinding speed.

Itachi reached his room in no time. But when he entered something strange happened. His vision got blurry for a few seconds. That gave him the creeps. He was not tired, and he barely used any of his chakra. And he did not activate his sharingan at all during the fight. He had a bad feeling. He quickly grabbed gear and put on his ANBU armor as fast as he could. As for what he did not need at the moment he sealed away in the scrolls that he carried. After that he jumped through the balcony doors and made with great haste to the barracks where he would catch up with the queen and Agnes. When he got there it was chaos. A large battle had broken out. Agnes and her firearm squadron were being pressed by the numbers of the enemy, and on top of that archers rained down arrows on them. Queen Marianne was able to stop some of the arrows by raising the earth as a barrier and after that making spikes come out which then she shot at the enemy. A good tactic in Itachi's mind but if she was able to hit a large number of enemies, and not scattered like the current situation. Itachi activated his sharingan and made his way to the archers. He prepared a few throwing stars in both of his hands and threw them at the archers killing a few of them with each trowing star. By the time the archers realize that they were attacked from the side Itachi drew his sword and started to slash at them. With his sharingan activated the enemy was even easier to predict than with his normal sight. The archers did not stand a chance. After that he advanced to Agnes's position to assist her and her squad in protecting the queen and survive in the process.

\- Guess they are neither reckless nor stupid. – Itachi said while cutting down a soldier.

\- Lucky us! – Agnes responded.

With Itachi now helping the rest of the enemy soldiers were quickly disposed.

\- Captain! – Michele yelled to which Agnes turned to her blue haired lieutenant – They are bringing reinforcements!

Itachi turned towards the direction that Michele was pointing. His sight became a little blurry again for a moment. This was not normal. He knew it for certain this time that something was really wrong.

\- Arrows! – the queen yelled. She was able to create again cover with her earth magic, but she was not able to cover everyone.

Itachi heard the screams of the girls that he was fighting alongside with. The screams were terrible. Agonizing. Then he heard Michele's voice.

\- Watch out! – she screamed at him.

Marianne, Agnes and Michele looked with horror in their eyes when they saw arrows piercing Itachi's body.

\- Oh god. – the queen muttered in despair and disbelief at the site.

\- No! – Agnes yelled on her part.

As they watched his lifeless body a cloud of smoke appeared surrounding his whole body, and when it cleared a big piece of wood stood in his place with the arrows in it. Then a great heat came from the top of the barracks. The three of them looked up and saw Itachi blowing a great flame from his mouth. The flame crashed in the enemy reinforcements burning them alive. Agnes stared at the flames with terror. Then something else began to rise inside her. Something she had not felt in a long time. A painful memory and rage that even the Founder would fear. When Itachi jumped down the queen could not believe what she just saw.

\- Was it too grandiose? – Itachi asked the queen breaking her free of her stare.

\- I will overlook it this time. – she said calming down.

When Itachi turned to face Agnes she had a look like she would cut of his head any second.

\- Are you okay? – Itachi asked her while taking a step towards her to see if something was wrong.

\- Stay away from me! – Agnes barked raising her sword towards him in a defensive position.

Itachi was puzzled at this sudden reaction. He could even say that he was a bit startled that Agnes was acting like that.

\- Agnes I'm your friend. – Itachi said calmly trying to reason with her.

\- Shut up! – Agnes yelled again.

A slap was heard. Everyone turned to the sound. The queen had raised her hand against the captain of the firearm squadron. Coming to her senses Agnes turned to the queen meeting her displeased gaze. Words were not needed. The message was clear. Agnes lower her sword along with her head.

\- I am sorry. – she said to Itachi not being able to look him in the eye.

Itachi only place a hand on her shoulder showing that he accepts.

\- You can tell me later. – Itachi said to her. Agnes only shook her still lowered head in agreement.

\- It's the king and prince! – one of the girls said pointing.

When Itachi turned he saw a heavily wounded king leading his soldiers, and a son trying to help his father to walk.

\- Weren't we supposed to meet at the gardens? – Marianne asked.

\- You are going there. – the king of Albion spoke – I am going to stay here with some of my men and hold of the traitors as long as we can.

\- But father… - Wales began but was cut off.

\- My life is at an end Wales. I am no fool. Right now I will either die from a sword or from my wounds. – James said – You must survive and carry on the future of Albion. – he looked his son right in his watered eyes – You have to be strong, no matter what. Do you understand?

\- Yes.

James hugged his son for a moment then he looked at Maranne.

\- I will be seeing them in a short while. – he said to her – Should I tell him something.

Marianne looked at him with saddened eyes.

\- Tell him that his daughter has become a beautiful, kind young woman.

James nodded.

\- Let's go. – the queen ordered.

\- Your highness please just a moment. – Agnes asked. When the queen saw where Agnes was looking she agreed to wait a moment more.

Agnes made her way to the fallen young women that served under her, as did the rest of her living squad members. They all took out their swords and stabbed them in the ground, then they kneeled.

\- You shall be missed, – Agnes said – but you shall never be forgotten. I thank you for everything, ask for your forgiveness and hope that you will find peace.

Agnes rose up with her squad members who all had mournful faces.

\- You are a good captain. – Iatchi said when she passed through him.

Itachi left with the queen, Wales, Agnes and all those that followed them, leaving the king and the few soldiers that chose to meet their end next to their ruler. When they reached the gardens Itachi's vision again became blurry, but this time it was more severe. He felt his strength leaving his body and fell on his knees. Everyone turned towards him. Agnes ran up to him.

\- What's wrong. – she asked concerned.

Before she could get an answer Itachi started to cough. He put his hand on his mouth while still coughing, and when he stopped he could see again clear as day. But what he saw filled him with terror.

\- No. - he said while staring at his bloodied hand with disbelief. The last time he saw that was when his illness was slowly taking his life in his home world. He looked at Agnes with despair in his eyes – I'm dying.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The words echoed in the air. "I'm dying". Those words shook the queen and Agnes to their core. As Itachi gazed in their faces, his eyes became blurry. Their faces started to change and twist, becoming somebody else. The shapes they took were of his mother and father, and everyone behind them wore the faces of the rest of the Uchiha clan.

\- Mother, father. – he reached with a struggle and called out to them, but no response came, only a sharp stare that pierced him – Forgive me. I failed you. I failed Sasuke. - after those words he fell unconscious.

The queen and Agnes froze at the sight that Itachi was reaching out to them, thinking that they were his parents, and saying something that a dying man would say.

\- This can't be happening. – queen Marianne said while she was choking on her own words.

Wales kneeled next to Itachi and placed gently a finger on his neck. He felt a pulse, and a spark of relief filled him for a brief moment. When he got up he had a determined look in his face.

\- Everyone go to the lake and get on the boats! – he ordered firmly – Take Itachi with you. – after that he turned to Agnes – Miss Agnes, I will need your assistance.

\- With what? – Agnes asked confused, watching as a soldier picked up Itachi's body.

\- We are going back in the castle. – before everyone could say otherwise, Wales quickly continued – It will save Itachi's life. I suspect that he might be poisoned. He needs an antidote so we must not delay.

Agnes did not waste time in questions, but only turned towards her lieutenant.

\- Michelle you are in charge of guarding the queen! – Agnes ordered. – Your highness we will not be long. – she then turned to the queen.

Marianne did not have much say in the matter, when she heard Wales say that there may be a chance to save Itachi.

\- Go with haste. – Marianne ordered.

A nod was given from Agnes, after which she turned and along with the prince of Albion began to run towards the castle as if Death itself was chasing them.

The battle in the castle courtyard was fierce. Swords were clashing, bodies were falling, and everything around was burning. The enemy soldiers were attacking without mercy the king and his brave warriors. James was able to keep up despite his grievous wounds, but at the cost of immense pain coursing through his body. While fencing off enemy soldiers he heard an enormous crash.

\- The castle gates have fallen! – one of his men yelled.

\- Do not waver! – James ordered – Keep the line steady!

While he said that he heard chants in the distance. "Down with the pretenders, down with the pretenders". In the distance he saw more enemy's entering, led by man on a horse witha blond curly hair on the sides and a wide grin on his face, and beside him on foot was de Ludvig, and behind them the common folk with their chants. James realized that things are at their end but thought that he would not make them so easy for those smiling bastards in front of him. James took out his wand and with a strong motion of his hand he made a giant wall, blocking the advancement of the enemy.

\- That will hold them for a little while. – the king said.

As he said that a second later the wall exploded and knocked James and his soldiers back and into the ground. When the king tried to get up he saw that from now the gapping wall there was black light shining, and when the dust cleared he saw that it was coming from a ring with a dark gem, which the man on the horse was wearing.

\- Bring me the pretender alive! – the man on the horse said – Kill the rest!

\- As you command Oliver. – de Ludvig said as he made his way towards James, and made a gesture to the soldiers to fulfill the rest of the orders.

James stood on one knee and with burning rage in his eyes watched de Ludvig approach him. He looked for his wand or a sword to grab and launch and the baron. The moment he saw a sword a few feet away from him, he tried to get up but was stop by the baron who stabbed his leg with a dagger. James fell on the ground, and with a painful groan he grabbed his leg.

\- Lets not make any hasty moves shall we? – de Ludvig said as if he was toying with James. – You are needed alive for a few more moments. – he continued while kicking him in the stomach and then in the chin.

James coughed and spat blood before he turned to the baron with a hazy look in his eyes.

\- I'll rip your throat out you slimy bastard. – James roared.

\- If you were in a better condition, maybe. – the baron said with a cheeky tone. – Now let's go meet the new ruler of Albion.

When de Ludvig said that, he took out his wand and created a small whirlwind to carry James. The baron casually walked towards Oliver, as if he was taking a stroll. He dispelled the wind and the king fell right in front of the horse. A moment later he heard feet hitting the ground, and when he looked up he saw the rider starring down at him.

\- It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance king James. Or should I say former king. – the man watched him with a smug smile as the king was gritting his teeth with fury – But where are my manners. – he went on with the same tone – My name is Oliver Crommwel.

James spat in his face, and launched forward to try and take the man in front of him to the ground, but was stopped by a punch in the face, courtesy of the baron. A moment later, James was surrounded by men pointing spears at him.

\- That was not a very royal behavior. – Oliver spoke bluntly – But then again, what's to be expected out of a pretender. But a pretender shall not control Albion any longer, for I am a real descendant of Brimir the Founder. And I am here to liberate Albion, to make it a strong kingdom and bring a new age of peace! – Crommwel raised his voice so that everyone could hear him, to which cheers were heard from behind him.

\- You are nothing more than a usurper! A delusional mad man who thinks he is a descendant of the Founder! – James barked – The only thing you will bring is chaos!

\- Oh but I speak the truth my friend. – Oliver said softly – Because only his descendants possess Void magic. Something which I possess, and you don't.

James had a shocked expression when he heard those words, and felt a shiver down his spine.

\- You are lying! – James said – The element of void has been lost for centuries.

Oliver let out a sinister laugh before he looked James straight in his eyes.

\- Allow me to demonstrate.

At that moment James noticed that de Ludvig and the soldiers surrounding him backed off a bit. When he turned his attention back to Oliver he saw him raise his hand, and a black light coming from the ring on his hand. After that James did not feel anything, nor did he see or hear. Darkness had embraced him.

Wales and Agnes got into the castle untroubled, seeing as how his father was distracting the invaders. But the both of them tried to move as quietly as possible, for they did not know if there were enemy soldiers in the castle. They looked around every corner and stood still the moment they heard some sort of noise.

\- We are almost the medical wing. – Wales whispered – If luck is on our side and I am correct about my assumption, Itachi really was poisoned.

\- You mean that we are going only on an assumption? – Agnes asked directly, and a little bit irritated by what the prince said – And how would that be lucky that he is poisoned? – she continued with the same tone.

\- Because if he is, there is a chance to save him, and if not than both of us loose a friend. – Wales spoke with seriousness in his voice – So I prefer the former rather than the latter.

\- How do you know that he was poisoned? – Agnes asked with a calmer voice after hearing the prince's reasoning.

\- That moment when he reached out to you and my aunt, he was convinced that there was somebody else in your place. And he had painful regret on his face. – Wales specified – I read in an old book about a poison that makes people succumb to death slow and painfully, being tormented by their horrible past deeds. – the prince continued – But it's a really rare poison because the main ingredient is venom from a Basilisk.

\- And you think that there is an antidote in the medical wing? – Agnes asked unsure.

\- I know there is. – Wales confirmed – My father ordered the chief medic to make antidotes for all kinds of poisons. More specifically for the poisons that are the most rare, and the antidotes that are the hardest to make.

\- That's convenient. – Agnes questioned the prince's statement.

\- My father planned for the long term after he found out that my mother was poisoned. – Wales said – Come now the entrance to the wing is behind this corner.

After the talk was over, the two of them heard footsteps heading towards them with haste. Agnes slowly drew her dagger while wales did the same with his sword. They stood by the corner and waited to see who was coming their way. Agnes peeked out of the corner and saw one of the castle maids running. When she got close enough, Agnes grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards her while placing a hand on her mouth. The maid tried to scream but Agnes's grip was too tight. She calmed down when the prince stood in front of her and put a finger in front of his lips telling her to be silent. After the maid had calmed down Wales questioned her.

\- Are you alone? – he asked gently while whispering.

\- Yes. – the young maid answered.

\- Is someone chasing you? – Agnes asked with a bit more demanding tone.

\- Three soldiers. – the young Maid said while she sat down and buried her fingers in her black long hair – They entered and started slaughtering everyone. – she spoke with panic rising in her – They don't show any mercy. I hid but three of them saw me and began to chase me. – her brown eyes filled with tears.

\- What is your name? – Agnes asked.

\- Julie. – the girl responded.

\- Julie listen, - Wales spoke – go down this path and to the gardens – he pointed the way from where he and Agnes came – and from there make your way to the lake. There you will find the queen of Tristain with my men and her squadron. When you get there tell them that I sent you.

\- I… - Julie began to speak but quickly stopped when she heard heavy footsteps and voices.

\- She is a fast that one. – a voice was heard.

\- I like it when they run like that. – a second voice spoke – It's like hunting a wild animal.

Julie put her hands on her mouth and started to shake out of fear as her tears fell down her cheeks. Wales and Agnes prepared themselves to jump at the incoming enemy when a third voice spoke.

\- It's a real shame really. – a third man spoke – Killing them and not taking some as concubines.

Rage filled Wales when more and more with every word the men spoke. Finally when they were in a perfect position to strike, Wales did not waste time and launched at them, slicing the body open of the first enemy he saw. Agnes was not as fortunate as the soldier she attacked was quick on his feet and stepped back so fast that he almost tripped and fell on the ground.

\- It's the prince! – the soldier that was not attacked shouted – Kill him!

\- Not good! – Agnes said while attacking again, this time managing to strike her target fatally with the draw of her sword and wasted no time attacking the last enemy – Go with the maid and find the antidote. There's no way the others did not hear that. – she continued while making a feint with her sword and stabbing her enemy with the dagger through the eye – I'll provide cover.

Wales did not argue and waste precious time, but motioned to Julie who was peeking from the corner to follow him. She hesitated for a moment but obeyed and followed him inside the medical wing, while Agnes drew her pistol and waited.

Inside Wales wasted no time and gave orders.

\- Check all the shelves for vials with antidote. It should read on it "Painful Regret".

The young maid complied and obeyed. As they started to search, they looked every at vial's first few letters in a quick manner, so that they would not waste time. They were lucky, because the chief medic's supplies were organized pretty well, and they were able to check everything really fast. It was not long tough when they heard a pistol firing on the other side of the medic wing's doors. Both of them knew what that meant.

\- Damn! – Wales cursed – We have to hurry.

The queen of Tristain reached the lake beyond the gardens along with the remaining still loyal soldiers of Albion and the firearm squadron that now Michelle led, in the absence of their captain. As Wales said there were a number of large boats waiting there. Marianne motioned to the soldier that was caring Itachi on his back to place him in the nearest boat. She got on the same boat and stood there giving orders to the rest to follow the river back to the airship. She ordered Johan and Zachary, the two guards that were guarding the prince, now guarding her, to wait. Michelle noticed this and approached her.

\- Your highness you should sail from here as soon as possible. – Michelle advised.

\- I am going to wait for Agnes and Wales to come back with the antidote. – the queen stated – He needs to get it as soon as possible.

\- But you are the queen of Tristain. – Michelle tried to reason with her queen – If the enemy captures or kills you that will leave Tristain in a vulnerable state form which we will not recover easily.

\- I agree with her your highness. – Zachary spoke up – Albion is going to be in a state of civil war when the prince escapes.

\- I know. – Marianne responded.

\- And if by chance we lose, - Johan took his turn to speak – you are going to have to strengthen your borders. Your life is more important than his.

Those last words made Marianne snap.

\- We already planned for this scenario should it come to pass, – the queen raised her voice – and it's all because of this man, that now lies poisoned. If it was not for him we would not have known of this whole situation. We probably would have found ourselves in more trouble in the future, and now my late husband's brother and his son probably would have died both. – she stopped to look at the two men and Michelle – We owe it to him! This and more for what he has done!

Everyone who had not yet sailed with the boats stood silent and let sink in what the queen said. Michelle turned to the members of her squad that were still with them.

\- I need four volunteers to remain here until the captain returns. – she ordered and four girls were quick to step forward – Do you two know how to use riffles? – Michelle turned to Johan and Zachary.

\- We will be more of use in close combat. – Johan said – Those weapons are not our strong side.

\- Very well then. – the blue haired lieutenant said – Your highness, – she turned to the queen –we are going to wait with you until the captain ant the prince return. Altough the captain will probably have my head for not seeing set sail already. – Michelle said firmly.

\- Let's hope that they make it in time. – the queen said while giving Itachi a worried look while he was lying on the boat with a pained face, and mumbling something she could not understand.

Itachi was in a dark place. A familiar one, but this time much more horrifying than before. He was facing their gaze. Their judgement. The clan he had slaughtered. His own kin. His own mother and father.

\- What kind of son are you? – his mother cried – Killing your own mother, after all the love and care I gave you. – she continued hissing the words through her teeth.

\- Please forgive me. – Itachi pleaded – I did not wish for this!

\- Yet you did it anyway! – his mother screamed – You killed everyone! – when his mother said those words, from beneath Itachi hands began to emerge and grab him.

Then whole bodies of dead Uchiha began to rise with deathly expressions. With the sharingan activated in their eyes, and knives and swords pointed at the restrained Itachi, they began to approach him slowly.

\- No! – Itachi cried struggling to get himself free.

\- You are a failure of son! – his father shouted – You were supposed to protect your little brother! – he looked at him sharply with his sharingan activated.

\- Father I tried.

\- No. – a child's voice said – You did not. – Sasuke said emerging from behind his father as a little boy.

\- Sasuke? – Itachi gasped.

\- You left me alone. – Sasuke said, after which Itachi blinked and saw him a little older – You left me into Orochimaru's hands. – Sasuke said with hatred. Itachi blinked again and saw Sasuke as the last time they spoke before they parted for good – You left me in the darkness. – Sasuke said with coldness and his magekyo sharingan starring at Itachi with malice.

\- No I… - Itachi tried to say but he felt that he was stabbed in the back.

When he turned to look he saw that a small Uchiha child was holding the knife. He gasped from the pain. Another knife stabbed him, then again and again until every clan member began to stab him with a knife. Itachi screamed from the pain until he passed out.

\- Itachi. – a gentle voice called him – Itachi. – it called again.

He woke up, his head lying on somebody's lap. When Itachi focused his vision he saw Izumi's face.

\- Izumi. – Itachi said not able to control himself as a tear fell down his cheek.

She smiled at him and gently stroked his cheek were the tear fell. He on his side reached out, and put a hand on the side of her face.

\- I am so sorry for everything. – Itachi spoke.

Izumi hushed him.

\- You gave me a happy lifetime with you Itachi. – she spoke her gentle smile still on her face.

Then her smile twisted into an ugly grin, one that would make anyone's spine shiver. Itachi twitched at the site.

\- A life filled with lies. – her voice screeched – You think that gives justification for killing me. You took my future away from me.

Before Itachi could say anything he felt another stab in his chest, this time right through his heart.

\- You need to suffer for what you have done! – Izumi said with a sinister laugh while she twisted the knife.

Again Itachi could not hold his voice from the excruciating pain.

While the queen of Tristain was still waiting for Agnes and Wales, a sudden scream right next to her startled her. Itachi was screaming as if from immense pain. He was twisting and turning.

\- Hold him! – she ordered to which Zachary and Johan immediately acted. Johan pinned him to the boat's bottom while Zachary put his hands on Itachi's mouth, while being careful not to suffocate him – Brimir bless them to hurry up. – Marianne prayed.

Wales and Julie's search beard fruit in the medical wing. They found a vail with the much needed antidote. The vial was only half full with a black liquid.

\- Let's go! – Wales said and quickly turned to the doors.

When they exited Wales had given the antidote to Julie, and drew both his sword and his wand. They saw Agnes supporting herself on one of the walls, and around her there were seven new corpses.

\- You took your sweet time in there. – Agnes said with a tired voice.

\- Actually we were lucky, because everything was on the shelfs was in order. – Wales responded – Now let's get going.

\- You go on ahead. – Agnes said – I will catch up.

\- You are not serious with what you just said. – Wales questioned her.

\- She is injured. – Julie spoke.

When Wales looked at Agnes again he saw that she was holding her left side. Blood was slowly coming from under her hand.

\- Are there going to be more? – Wales asked.

\- Yes. – Agnes confirmed – One managed to escape.

\- Julie support her. – Wales ordered – I will watch our backs.

Julie did as her prince commanded and began to support Agnes. They started to walk while Wales turned pointed his wand to the ground and made a quick chant, after which flames came out from his wand blocking the corridor with fire. Despite Agnes's wound they were moving at a fast pace, and it was not long when they passed the gardens and began to see the lake.

\- I'll carry her. – Wales spoke to Julie – Take the antidote and give it to them.

Julie complied and began to run towards the lake were the queen of Trisain was waiting impatiently.

She gave her the antidote and Wales and Agnes saw the queen giving it to Itachi.

\- We made it. – Wales spoke again with relief – Let's just hope that we are not too late.

\- We are still not out of harm's way. – Agnes spoke still clutching her wound – Say that we made it after we know that he will live, and after we get on the airship and leave.

As all of a sudden their good luck had ran out after those words, an arrow passed near Wales's head, cutting his cheek. The moment that happened he shouted.

\- Run! – after Wales said that more arrow began to fly and battle cries from soldiers were heard.

The moment they began to run, Agnes shouted to Michelle.

\- Lieutenant fire all rifles and pistols.

As Agnes gave the order, she heard Michelle yell fire. While running an arrow this time found its way into Wales's shoulder. He cried from the pain, but did not lose his balance and did not stop running. He turned and flicked his wand quickly, to which a giant wind shot itself out of the wand, knocking back every fired arrow at that moment, and stumbling the charging enemy soldiers. The moment Agnes and Wales reached the boats the both jumped into the one with the firearm squadron. After that Michelle and Johan pushed their boats so that they can start paddle. When Michelle turned to help her captain get up she noticed the wound.

\- Captain you are… - Michelle began but Agnes interrupted her.

\- Not the issue right now. – Agnes said while she sat and pulled her pistol out and fired.

The soldiers were still running towards them and arrows were prepared to be fired again.

\- Wales assist me. – queen Marianne shouted to which Wales replied.

He saw the queen pointing her wand at the lake, to which he understood quickly what she wanted to do. With their combined efforts they raised a huge tidal wave, which they crashed into the advancing soldiers. Everything that was on land was demolished. No arrow was seen shot into the air, and no soldiers were heard. The queen and the prince both sat down pathing, when all of a sudden they heard chanting in the distance.

\- Paddle faster. – Marianne said.

They started to get distance from the land when they saw baron Jean de Ludvig standing next to a blond man. The blond man raised something with his hand, and Wales momentarily recognized what it was. He was holding his fathers severed head by the hair.

\- Father! – Wales cried out and lunged forward as if he was trying to jump into the lake, but was pulled back by the combined effort of Agnes and Michelle.

The blond man mockingly threw king James's head into the water.

\- You will pay for that! – the queen of Tristain shouted as if she tried to kill them with her words. – I swear that you will pay with your lives for what you have done.

\- You should be more concerned with your daughter's safety back in Tristain. – de Ludvig replied.

The words echoed in the air. Everyone had a shocked expression, except for Agnes and Wales who looked at the men on the land with burning rage. As for the queen, her mother's instincts took her over, and with a motion of her wand she shot giant icicles from the lake. De Ludvig also motioned with his wand and created a wall of ice, stopping the attack.

\- If you lay even a finger on my daughter, I swear death will be the most beautiful dream that you will never have! – the queen threatened the man, to which the baron gave her a cheeky smile.

The rowing to the airship docks was silent as no one dared to speak because of the queen's rage floating in the air like a dark cloud. Only Wales dared to speak when they got close to the docks.

\- How is Itachi? – he asked his aunt.

\- He does not have a pained expression anymore, and he breaths more normally now. – Marianne answered with the rage still in her voice, but also with concern.

When they reached the docks only their allies were waiting for them, helping them get off the boats and carrying Itachi on the airship.

\- You should sail right away. – Wales suggested the obvious.

\- We will. – Agnes replied – But where will you go with this whole situation.

\- A safe haven where they won't find us. And from where we shall plan our next moves for the recapture of Albion. – Wales explained.

\- Be careful. – Marianne spoke. – I can't bare the loss of anymore relatives.

Wales gave an assuring nod to which his aunt embraced him as if he was her own son. When she let him go the prince turned to Agnes.

\- When Itachi wakes up please thank him for everything he has done. – the prince asked.

\- We will. – Agnes replied to which the shook their hands on it.

\- One more thing. – Wales said before his aunt got on the ship – Please take Julie with you. – he pointed to the maid girl – It will be dangerous for her here.

Julie looked with surprise at the prince, but when she turned to the queen she nodded in agreement.

\- Itachi is a new lord in Tristain, and when I bestow him his new lands he will need help. – Marianne said – Are you up for the task?

\- Yes your highness. – Julie said with happiness and determination – I will give it my all.

The queen motioned to the young maid to get on board, after which the ship sailed into the sky. Marianne quickly entered her quarters and sat on her bed. She dug her fingers in her hair and began to cry silently.

\- Please be save Henrietta. – she cried to herself as the ship headed for Tristain.


End file.
